


if i killed someone for you

by mrocznoduszki



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: Where Callum is well-known prosecutor and Rayla works for a gang.*modern au, lots of angst & kdrama like moments**title same as alec benjamin's song*
Relationships: Callum & Claudia & Ezran & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum & King Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

"Come in." Middle aged man in black, well-fitted suit crossed the room in fast pace before he bowed deeply.  
"Mr. King, we have contacted the number you asked to."  
"And?" The man at the desk didn't raise eyes before a small envelope was handed to him. With slightly shaking hands, he opened it and scanned through short message before handed it back to the guest.  
"Burn this, Corvus."  
"Of course, sir." The man was almost at the door, when suddenly Mr.King stopped him.  
"Corvus?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Contact my son."  
"What should I tell him?"  
"... You know what, better contact Soren and Gren. They will know how to handle this situation."  
"Of course, sir." The door clicked shut and the man at the desk went back to filling out the documents on his desk. Occasionally he shot short glance at photograph standing on the edge of the furniture and reminded himself why he was doing all of this... 

"You are shitting me."  
"Language, my lady!"  
I can't believe she grew up to be just like you. I told you I would take care of her, but you said no, I'm the responsible one in this relation and I can't allow you to make her pussy ass bitch..."  
"You are going to continue this chat or can we finally eat?" Silver haired woman rolled her eyes with annoyance, when she digged into her food, without waiting any longer for allowance. The two men and other woman sighed in sync, not being able to hide disappointment when they quickly turned their attention back to each other.  
"I'm not going to do this. You can kill me right here, on spot. Come on, I will even allow you to use my gun." The short woman with liliac-silver hair handed taller man her weapon with pleading look in her eyes. Man seemed to completely ignore her ask, when he lowered the gun.  
"Stop being dramatic."  
"No, really, just kill me, it will hurt less..."  
"Hey, some of us are trying to eat here!" Woman sent guy in his twenties at the table amused look before she turned her attention at the taller individual, who gave her meaningful look.  
"Just send Ilsa, she can do this."  
"No, I can't." Silver haired woman took a sip of her wine with smirk dancing on redish lips when she sighed with pleasure.  
"I swear, I will break this bottle right on your head if you don't..."  
"Ray-Ray, calm down." Shorter man placed hand on woman's shoulder when he gave her somehow sympathetic smile.  
"It won't be that bad."  
"Plus, we have a debt toward this man."  
"What kind of debt? Runaan?" The taller man didn't answer, instead took a seat next to Ilsa, who was still enjoying her meal despite ongoing drama between members of her family.  
"It isn't important right now. You have to show up there at 9 a.m. sharp."  
"9 a.m.?! Are you shitting me?! This is power abuse, I'm going to call cops on you and..."  
"Yes, yes, whatever." Runaan guy waved his hand and shorter man had to stop woman from throwing her hands at him.  
"Ray-Ray, you got this."  
"You fear nothing."  
"Yes, except complete boredom." Woman moaned, before finally giving up and taking her seat by the right side of Runaan guy who ate in peace his samosas...

"What do you mean? New employee?" Nervous chuckle left blonde's mouth when he watched his companion sort out pile of files in nervous movement.  
"You know, an intern. The owner of the company decided..."  
"You mean, he was pushed into doing this by my father." The black haired man interupted with cold glance starring at blonde, who suddenly could feel his heart betting slightly faster.  
"No! I mean... yes and no and... oh my, just try to act at least decent, ok?"  
"I'm always decent so I don't know what do you mean by that." Blonde groaned with annoyance, when he watched shorter man put on his prosecutor's toga.  
"Just... don't say anything, ok? She might be sent to my office or Gren's so you..."  
"She? Oh, then definetly she won't be sent to your offices." Shorter man rolled his eyes with annoyance.  
"Just make her go away or I don't know, send her to archives to work there, whatever, just... do not allow anyone enter my office. Understood?" Blonde sighed heavily, before nodding.  
"Sure thing, Callum. Have a nice..."  
"Day, you fucking idiot." Blonde mumbled under his breath, watching procurator quickly walk away...

"Miss, the consultant's room is on the across the corridor, this is procurator's office."  
"Yes, I am aware of that."  
"So, can I know what exactly you are doing here?" Black haired man took off his toga before hanging in on the hanger and noticing that the woman was still standing in the middle of his office, with no intention of leaving.  
"I am supposed to be your new assistant, Mr. Black."  
"SOREN!"  
"I'm sorry, is there a misunderstanding, I was told I should come here..."  
"Yes, m'adam, my coworker will show you the way out."  
"But the tag on your door says..."  
"Goodbye!" The black haired man waved the goodbye to suprised woman who was supposed to give him headache more than once in the close future...


	2. Chapter 2

Rayla was furious. With everyone and everything and yet she had to smile politely and nod in agreement, pretending she wasn't imagining all these men dead.  
"We're really sorry Miss Ha, our... prosecutor sometimes is nervous and..." The headman of the company, Mr. Freud, chuckled nervously and Rayla stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Instead, she put a sweet smile on her lips when she nodded in understanding.  
"No problem, I guess I must have suprised him, I should have..."  
"Miss, don't! It's just... Prosecutor Black... is really specific person."  
"Terrible person really." Added his assistant, but under boss' sight, she lowered her head and left the room in silence. Rayla wondered what could she possibly mean by that, but then decided not to dwell on the topic. After all, she was planning to suceed in this mission, as always. She was trained from different scenarios, but working for once in fresh smelling, not cramped environment where only possible danger could be getting hurt by stapler... She could handle it, even the boredom.  
Especially with such pay.   
Mr.Freud invited her to follow him when they went on the walk around the company's enormous building. Rayla knew she would remember quite quickly everyone's faces, which would make her job way easier, especially because they were all starring at her with curiosity mixed with... sympathy. Mr. Freud kept talking about facilities the staff had to their use before they crossed paths with two men in black suits, who quickly stopped holding each other's hands.   
"Miss Ha, I would like to introduce to you our two best lawyers."   
"Mr. Gren Kirkwood and Mr. Soren Kirkwood." Oh, so they were married. Rayla couldn't help but think of another so attuned couple she left at home.   
The couple who had sent her here at the first place.  
"It's an honour to meet you. Rayla Ha." She greeted both men who sent her sympathetic look.   
"Mr. Freud, we will walk Miss Ha to her office so you know... we could talk with Callum about it." Mr. Freud seemed to be exhilarated because of the idea when he quickly nodded and turned on his heel to head back to his office. Rayla watched him for short second before she turned her attention back to the lawyers, putting her best smile.   
"Shall we then?" The men showed her way to already familiar office from where few minutes prior she had been kicked out... 

Callum was done with paperwork, with annoying coworkers, stupid lawyers at the court and now on top of that there she was.   
"I think I was clear that you aren't supposed to be here..." He didn't finish his thought because he saw another two figure walking into the room, with meaningful looks painted on their faces. Callum couldn't help but groan, when he headed back to his desk, trying not to look at his 'guests'.   
"Where were you, Soren, I need you to take these documents to court before your trial and..."  
"Wow, I guess I was wrong about who here the boss is." Woman mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Soren couldn't help but crack a smile while Gren was still fighting, trying not to show his amusement. Callum tried his best not to roll his eyes, when he focused on sorting documents on his desk.   
"If you could leave my office now and meet at eating area to joke around, I would be more than grateful..."  
"Callum, Miss Ha is going to work with you from now on." Gren stressed 'you', like Callum was a five years old who couldn't understand simple message. Prosecutor sighed heavily when he finally raised his eyes on trio at the door.   
"And I told you I don't need an assistant. You're fired, Miss, feel free to go home."  
"I do not feel like you have that kind of power to fire me." Callum raised his eyes again from the papers, trying not to show his shock on woman's comment. He had had many assistants in last few years, all of them usually ending up crying after spending few minutes around him. This woman... she starred at him so calmly, with small smirk dancing on redish lips...   
Pure devil.   
"She's got a point, Callum." Soren chuckled, when he stepped closer.  
"Miss Ha will help you with arrangements and planning your work so if you could enlighten her how we work here it would be great."  
"She should know it by now since she must have been assistant in some company before."  
"No, not really." Callum raised his brow in question when he gave Soren and Gren asking look.   
"How possibly could you get a job here?"  
"Are you a relative to Mr. Freud?"  
"Or one of his numerous lovers." Callum mumbled under his breath, before he raised his eyes to see her reaction.   
She was... hurt.   
He had defeated devil?  
"... I am not any kind of a relative to Mr.Freud. And no, I am not one of his numerous lovers as Mr. Black implied." Her glance was cold when she starred at Callum for few seconds before turned her attention to Kirkwoods, smiling at them politely.   
"Thank you so much, but I believe you have a lot work to do. I wouldn't like to hold you back." Soren and Gren nodded in sync, when they gave Callum meaningful look.   
"We will leave you with Callum then. But Miss Ha... if there is any problem..."  
"No, there won't be." Woman smiled politely, without looking at Callum.   
"I can manage working here, no matter what some might say." The glance she shot him made Callum on ease and wonder who the hell had Mr.Freud hired...

Rayla took a deep breath, before she clenched fingers on the throwing knife, the one she had hid on her right tight under the skirt. She couldn't help but press skin closer to blade, feeling few drops of the blood falling on her legs.   
She had to stay strong.   
She had to hurt herself.  
Because otherwise she would murder this prosecutor on spot.   
Rayla thought she was an annoying little brat with no respect toward others, but this guy? He was beating her in every possible way and it wasn't a compliment. Rayla was trained to be heartless, she was harsh because her job required her to dispose of any human emotions but he was... just a regular guy. So why was he so pissed off on everyone and everything?   
Rayla breathed sharply, feeling another drops fall onto her skin. Fucking idiot, calling her names in front of the people. She knew that dressing in skirt was a bad idea, but she didn't consider her outfit as provocative or unsuitable for the position. And yet, he downgraded her to fucking sexual object. Her, Rayla Ha, woman who shots men in the balls.   
Woman finally let the blade down and cleaned it in the tissue, same as her blooded hands. She didn't want to think what she would do if this man kept calling her names.  
Probably shoot him with the gun she had under her shirt.   
Rayla groaned in annoyance, but not being able to hide her true emotions behind walls of her small office. Why hadn't Runaan sent Ilsa instead of her? Her sister could handle the job probably better, she didn't suck at hiding her emotions like Rayla who always spoke her mind, like today during this sweet small talk with prosecutor.   
Why did it have to be her? Ilsa would have been way more suitable for protecting such asshole instead of shooting him in the balls like Rayla would do.   
Maybe she could just leave and not come back? Mr.Black wouldn't be likely to miss her so...   
No, she couldn't.  
She had never failed mission.   
And she wouldn't fail this one.   
Not because of some annoying piece of sh...  
"Are you talking to yourself?" She raised her eyes to find to great suprise he was standing at the door, with pile of papers in his hand. Rayla immediately hid the knife in smooth move into one of the drawers of the desk before she stood up, making sure he couldn't see her hand which was still bleeding a bit.   
"Yes and you don't?"   
"No, mentally stable people don't usually do that." He came closer and threw papers on her desk with loud thud.   
"Says who." Rayla couldn't help but mumble under her breath when man raised his emerald eyes to watch her.   
"Did you say anything?" He asked sweetly, but starring with her with dead glance when Rayla shot her head, putting also a fake sweet smile on her face.   
"No, again, talking to myself." They starred at each other for few seconds before he finally moved back at the door.   
"Send these files to the institutions."   
"Yes, sir." It burned her throat when she called him that but decided to act at least somehow decent especially because there was someone outside the office watching them behind the door... 

The day had been hard, with all these issues with latest case, but it hadn't tired him out as much as talks with new assistant. Miss Ha turned out to be real devil herself, constantly making some salty comments whenever he said something. Deep inside, Callum knew he deserved it, for calling her out like that in front of Kirkwoods. He was just so anxious and done with all these annoying assistants who usually after finding out he was that Mr.King's son, started to go after him and his fortune.   
Or rather his father's.  
Callum sighed heavily, when he looked into the empty fridge. It would be way easier if he had a cook, just like back at home, but he had decided to leave that life behind.   
Even if it meant being almost always hungry.   
Callum put his coat back on and headed to the city centre, hoping that so late at night no one else would eat out...

The soup was perfect and so were dumplings when Callum slowly enjoyed another bite of the food. He had been visiting the restaurant quite often, even after the events, so naturally the owner had grown on him and started to treat him like her own son. From what Callum knew, she had a real son, but he was almost never home and business wasn't really thriving so most of the time woman spent alone. That's why Callum never opposed to her sitting next to him and talk about casual stuff like weather, prices of the vegatables or her neighbours. She was one of few people who he didn't really hate and liked to spend time around, so he found it suprising when suddenly woman raised from her seat on the sound of the bell at the door.   
"Ya, you little brat!" Before he hadn't noticed she had such strong Irish accent when she headed in direction of young man who immediately hid behind some tall, silver haired woman.   
"Oma, don't beat him because Ray-Ray already did that!" Woman's laugh was clear when she hugged tighly Mrs. Kane.   
"That's right, Mum, she's crazy today, I swear to..."  
"You don't dare to swear on our Lord and Savior, you punk, you are disgrace to him!" Mrs. Kane managed to hit the boy with the cloth before she realised the restaurant wasn't empty. She sent Callum apologising look when she rushed duo to sit down. Callum couldn't help but notice that they wore similar black clothing and their moves were in sync even when they reached for the spoons and bowls Mrs.Kane had put in front of them.   
"Where is my sweet Ray-Ray? You said she would come. I haven't seen her since Irak, I hope she's okay." Mrs.Kane sighed heavily and Callum wondered if possibly that Ray-Ray girl was her daughter. Duo at the table looked at each other before they sighed heavily.   
"She's better than fine, Oma. She beat shit out of us today."  
"Nezar, watch your mouth or I will show you real beating!" Mrs.Kane sent Callum another apologising look before she turned her attention back to the duo, who was eating voraciously their meal.   
"That's right, Ne, Oma will finish what I did." Everyone's attention, including Callum's, turned to person at the door who shook water out of their clothes and white hair. Their face was hidden under the smog mask and hood, but by the body posture and voice Callum assumed they were a woman, probably the Ray-Ray that had been mentioned, because Mrs.Kane rushed to hug her.  
"My big girl! You grew so much, what did you do at that Irak?"   
"Oma, this is not a time for questions." The woman at the table pointed out, showing with her chin Callum, who quickly focused his gaze on the plate in front of him. Whole family watched him for short second before the new guest rushed to sit next to Nezar guy and silver haired woman. Mrs.Kane brought even more food to great happiness of the trio, who digged in, trying to tell their Oma some stories while eating. The Ray-Ray woman checked her phone for while before she finally let her hood down and took off smog mask to show...   
"My poor baby! They don't feed you at all!" Mrs.Kane whined, when she watched woman fill up her bowl with dumplings. Ray-Ray shot woman soft smile before she put food in her mouth, with her eyes immediately sparkling in excitement.   
"You know what, Oma, this isn't a bad idea, for us to get rid of Nezar and then Ilsa..."  
"You can try." Silver haired woman mumbled, before she took a shot of soju drink. Callum watched in disbelief Ray-Ray grinn widely at Mrs.Kane who laughed and turned around to...  
"Oh, Callum, would you like anything else?" Attention of the trio turned to the guest at the table. Callum watched woman's face fall, when she groaned with annoyance. Even though at first he wasn't sure if it was her, since the different hair colour and complete not smart clothes, now with these eye roll he was 100% certain.   
Mrs.Kane beloved Ray-Ray was in fact his new annoying assistant, Miss Ha.   
"You are shitting me." The Nezar guy mumbled, but got a nudge from silver haired woman to shut up. Miss Ha starred at Callum for few more seconds with look that he couldn't read, before she went back to eating her food.   
"How are you, Oma? Do you need anything for the restaurant?" She seemed to be avoiding looking at him and Callum started to feel awkward. It was definetly his fault, by calling her names he had actually disrespected her greatly and now knowing she's Mrs.Kane relative... He hoped the restaurant owner would still allow him to come around, because in other case he would die because of hunger since Callum had no idea how to cook.   
Even a water.   
He had managed to burn a pot with water once.   
"No, I'm fine, sweetheart, Callum took care of it for me when you were away." Miss Ha raised her eyes to cross with his and for the first time she didn't seem likely to kill him the next second. Actually, she seemed more like... grateful.   
"...Oh, that's good then." Rest of the meal the family spent chatting mainly about Nezar's grades and the other silver haired girl's future. Callum quickly finished his food and left generous bill for Mrs.Kane, before with short goodbye headed outside just to see...   
"Fuck." Even though the restaurant wasn't far away from his place, it was pouring and he hadn't taken an umbrella. Callum was just considering his chances of getting home and not getting sick, when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.   
"Yeez, can't you calm down for second?" The woman rolled her eyes with annoyance, when Callum adjusted his coat, slightly embarrassed he had been taken aback by her emergence.   
"... I wanted to thank you." Because of the pouring rain, Callum had to step closer to hear what she was saying. It still seemed weird, to remember Miss Ha as elegant, dark haired woman who now wore typical modern outfit, with completely different, shorter liliac-white hairstyle. But from the way she acted and talked... that was for sure Miss Ha.   
Ray-Ray.   
What was her name then?  
"For taking care after Oma." She added, before sighing heavily and sweeping slightly wet hair of her face.   
"I owe you that so get in." She headed toward black suv that was parked on the back of the restaurant. Unsure, if it was good idea, Callum finally followed woman's steps, praying she wouldn't kill him and drop the body deep in the local river...

The short drive to his house went in silence. Miss Ha focused on driving and Callum didn't want to test her patience by talking with her. After all, he had been kind of an asshole to her that day.   
"It's here." She shut down the engine and sent him meaningful look, encouraging to get out of her car. Callum unbuckled and was about to leave, when her words stop him.   
"Now we're even."   
"Yes, we are." He agreed, when sent woman a short glance. He hadn't noticed it earlier, with all these yelling and aggresive comments between them, but... she was pretty.   
Like really pretty, even with her makeup smudged because of the rain and wet hair.   
"... Why did you wear the wig to work?" His question caught her off guard because she sent him a suprised look, almost like she didn't know what to say. Callum didn't want to admit, even to himself, but silver hair suited her better, she seemed more like... herself.   
Whatever it meant.   
"Because I want to." Her answer was simple, but Callum knew it wasn't the whole truth. However, he didn't press like in court and instead pressed the handle to get out.   
"Miss Ha."  
"Yes?" She seemed to be annoyed, but tried to stay polite when she watched him closely. Callum could feel his heart pouncing in his chest, when he took a deep breath.   
Maybe he didn't have to apologise.  
Maybe he could act like nothing happened.   
Maybe he could just ignore her like everyone else in his life.   
No.   
He couldn't.   
Ezran wouldn't want him to act like that.   
"... I'm sorry." He didn't manage to say what for, when he shut door behind him and quickly headed toward the front door, unaware he was being watched by the figure in the black suv...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many new characters, so it might be confussing, especially with little info, but... things will clear out soon, at least some of them. :)

Rayla thought working as an assassin was hard, but it was nothing in comparison to being Mr. Black's secretary.   
It wasn't like he was a complete idiot, cold and disrespectful toward everyone. And it wasn't definetly the case that he acted like world owned him something.   
And that he was hella good in what he was doing.   
Rayla rarely prayed anyone, especially assholes, but with Mr.Black case was different, because she'd seen him in action. He was an unique prosecutor and it was a shame that all his achievements were forgotten because of his rudeness and nasty traits.   
"Send this."   
"Yes, sir." She didn't even raise eyes on him, still typing the email she was writing. Even though she had a lot on the plate related to secretary stuff, she still had to keep an eye on her own business. It wasn't like she was planning to stay at the office for long.   
After all it was only commission.   
To protect Mr.Black.   
Until Runaan and rest found who is behind the threats.   
"And I need you to go to the court to get some papers for me."  
"Yes, sir."  
"... Do you listen to me?"  
"Yes, sir." Rayla finally raised her eyes, realising that in fact she wasn't listening, being too focused on email she just received from one of her messager boys. Mr. Black starred at her with blank expression for few seconds before he sighed theatrically.   
" I wonder when you finally will get fired."  
"Not soon, I'm afraid." Rayla smirked coldly, before focused her eyes back on the screen of the laptop. Mr. Black seemed to be about to say something else, but finally gave up and went back into his office. Just in time when someone knocked at Rayla's door.  
"Come in." The slender, dark figure slipped in, immediately making Rayla jump from her seat.   
"What are you..."  
"Shh, are you always making so much noise?" He laughed quietly, when he bowed deeply in front of still shocked secretary before taking a seat in front of her. Rayla sent cautious look at the room by her right, but Mr. Black seemed to be too focused on his work to notice what was going on in her room. Woman fell on her chair, starring with disbelief at familiar face.   
"Who let you in here? And how did you know I would be here?"  
"Ray, you should know better than anyone else that I know everything." She had to agree with him, indeed nothing would ever slip his mind. But yet she didn't expect him to see so... fine.   
Almost like nothing had happened.   
"It's good to see you, Rayla." He sent her smile, rare sight of softness and Rayla had to remind herself not to grin widely. After all, there was one rule she had to stick to.   
Never let your guard down.   
Even if it was her childhood best friend.   
"Same here. I missed you a lot, Audrick."   
"... So, how is work? Enjoying fancy clothes and dinners?" Brunette joked, making Rayla roll her eyes with amusement, when she crossed arms on her chest.   
"Tell me more, I would kill..."  
"That I don't question." He interrupted her, laughing and woman couldn't help but crack a smile too. It felt surreal, to have him there, alive and...   
"Hey, you aren't thinking about Irak, are you?" Audrick's voice changed into serious tone when he shot her questioning look, under which she couldn't remain calm.   
Not when she remembered.   
"... Rayla, you know you have done nothing wrong, I would have done the same thing..."  
"I left you."   
"I left you to die." Rayla pressed her fingers against the pen that was laying on her desk. Brunette starred at her in silence for few seconds, knowing probably what was going on in her head.   
Because they had been there before.   
Betraying each other.   
"... It's past, Rayla. We can't change it now."  
"And that is why it hurts to see you. Alive. I wish you were dead, because..."  
"It would be easier to cope. Yes, I know." Audrick sighed heavily, before he run fingers through his chocolate wavy hair.   
"But again we are here. And we can't live with regrets."  
"... I'm sorry, Audrick."  
"For everything."  
"... Same here, Rayla."  
"... How about your new mission? Ilsa only told me that it's driving you insane." Rayla rolled her eyes with annoyance, suddenly remembering what she had to do.   
"Let's not to talk about it. I'm still furious at Runaan for actually making me do this."  
"Hey, it can't be that hard..." Woman raised her eyebrow in meaningful way before she stood up, grabbing the papers she needed to send out. Mr.Black seemed to still be concentrated on his work so she doubted if he would notice she went for a longer break. She gave a sign and Audrick followed her in silence to first the elevator and then the court where she was supposed to receive some documents for her annoying and talented boss... 

"Are you okay, bro?"  
"I told you not to call me like that."  
"Oh, yes, yes, I'm sorry, Mr.Black." There was a mockery in Soren's voice, but Callum decided to ignore it, when he digged into his food. It was definetly too late to have lunch, but all afternoon he was working hard on one case and only now he had some time to think of something as trivial as food. His best friend sighed heavily, before he took a sip of his drink, looking around the dining area near the local court, where legal workers came after finished cases.   
"I wonder what Miss Ha had for lunch."   
"Then ask her."  
"Wow, you really are ruthless." Soren shook his head in disbelief, when he sighed again, laying his eyes on some figure behind Callum.   
"What if she waited for you to ask her to come with you and now poor thing is sitting alone, hungry and already planning your death?"  
"Why would she wait for me?"  
"Yes, you're right, no one mentally stable would think that you are able of any kind actions. My bad, she must have probably got something on her own." Callum wasn't sure what was the aim of this small talk they were having, but decided not dwell about it.   
Especially when he saw her.   
"... Hello, Callum. H-hi... Soren." Black couldn't help but notice change in Soren's expression, who suddenly got quiet and focused his eyes on empty tea cup. The woman stood awkwardly for few seconds before she finally sat next to Callum and opposite to Kirkwood, who didn't even dare to look at her direction.   
"... How are you doing?" Callum couldn't help but sigh, when he turned around to face her and again remind himself that it was over.   
Everything they had... it was long time gone.   
Because she had chosen.   
"... What do you want, Claudia?" The woman blinked in suprise, unsure of his cold tone, when she lowered her head.   
"I just wanted to talk with you, you seem so stressed and I..."  
"That's not your business." Soren didn't look at her, with eyes still fixed on the cup and fingers clenching on the lug.   
"W-we... I and Callum are... best f-friends..."  
"Miss Ha!" Soren's yell interrupted Claudia's speech when Callum and she followed eyes on Kirkwood, who quickly raised from his seat waving at the Black's secretary. Despite prosecutor's great wish, the woman quickly reached their side in elegant pace that made more than one lawyer turn around and stare at her. It was something about Miss Ha that made everyone gasp in either awe or jealousy. Despite her short height and small posture, she radiated power that no one could underestimate. She seemed so confident and calm that it seemed impossible for Callum, because he could never do that.   
And it was room filled with people just like him, not Miss Ha.  
"Hello, Soren. I didn't expect to see you here." Callum wasn't sure if she was purposely ignoring him, but then reminded himself that he didn't really care.  
He shouldn't care whether this secretary paid him attention or not.   
Because he didn't care about her.   
"I can say same thing about you. What are you doing here?"  
"Mr. Black sent me here to get some documents." Now she finally shot him quick, blank expression, before she turned her attention back to Soren.   
"I was just getting back to the office."  
"Let me join you then..." Soren raised from his seat, but was soon stopped by someone's hand on his shoulder.   
"Please, don't. I have to talk for a second with Miss Ha." The man grined widely, when he wrapped his arm protectively around Miss Ha's waist, who didn't even wink. Callum wasn't sure from where she knew that annoying bastard, but decided not dwell.   
Because he didn't care.   
At all.  
"Dominque. Good to see you back in town." Claudia smiled politely, probably trying not to dig out man's eyes with fork. Blonde smirked in response when he bowed deeply before turning his attention to Callum.  
"Look who we have here! It's our golden boy. How is life under your father's shoe going, King? Still using connections to get what you want?"   
"Says who." Callum blinked in surpise, unsure if he had heard it right, when Miss Ha freed herself from man's touch and now was starring at him with blank expression.   
"Dominque Christian, you are for sure bold of yourself to speak like this."   
"And you for sure aren't smart by showing up here." Blonde grabbed woman's shoulder, making Soren stand from his seat immediately. However, Miss Ha waved reassuringly, before she starred coldly at Dominque.   
"Let's not discuss it here, shall we? For your own sake."  
"As you wish, Princess." If the situation was different, Callum would say the teasing was flirting but not when the duo was starring at each like...  
Like they were about to kill each other. 

"What do you want?"  
"And what do you think? I want to know what you are doing here, walking proudly like nothing happened."  
"Because nothing happened."  
"That's not true. You... destroyed everything I had."   
"Actually, you did it yourself. I just helped things a little." Rayla smirked coldly, when she crossed arms on her chest. Having this conversation on open space wasn't the best idea, but still better than shooting this idiot on spot. Speaking of which... she didn't expect him to still be alive, not after things he had done.   
"... You played with my feelings. You knew how much I wanted that and you led me to believe that I will get my revenge."  
"Revenge on innocent people."   
"They killed my sister!" His fist hit the wall just next to her face when he breathed heavily, with handsome face close to hers. Thankfully, no one was walking around, because the assumptions they might come up with... would actually make things easier.   
Because then they could lie how they know each other.   
"You... are... just like them..." His fist clenched, when he grabbed with another hand collar of her shirt. Usually, she would have already put him on the ground, begging for mercy, but she was in front of the court. Whatever she would do, could be used against her.   
And same against this idiot.   
"Just calm down, it's not right place and time..."  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Dominque pressed closer to her, making Rayla feel harsh wall under her shirt. She was praying that no one would come around, because then they would be screwed and she would fail her mission.   
And she couldn't do that because of one fucking Dominque.   
"Listen, if you just act..."  
"No, you listen! I have had it enough, Rayla! I've trusted you, I promised you would save her and..."  
"Save who?" Rayla raised her eyes just to find out that they had an audience.   
"What is going on here?" He stepped closer and Dominque clenched his fingers closer around Rayla's throat, making it hard to breathe.  
"Stop right there, Black, it's not your damn business."  
"Well, she's my secretary so I can't allow you to burke her."   
"He's right, just leave, Mr. Black." Rayla didn't want to think what could furious Dominque do to her annoying prosecutor just to get revenge on her.   
And that would mean failing mission.   
And Rayla never failed.   
" I think it's my decision what to do." This annoying brat, completely unaware of how much he was pissing Dominque off. Rayla tried to focus her mind to find a solution that didn't involve using violence, when she realised.   
"He's just... teasing me."  
"What?"  
"What?" Blonde also looked at her in confusion when she sent him meaningful look. Prosecutor Black might be really smart, but from what she had learnt he wasn't best in analysing his working partners behaviour.   
"Yes, he and I... were a thing some time ago and... Dominque... is still trying to win me over." It was a perfect moment, she quickly released herself from grip of now shocked blonde, without knocking him down the ground. For the people, this scene didn't make any sense, but Rayla knew she had to lie.   
Because in other case Mr. Black would find out that the lawyer he had fought so many times in court was actually one of the most dangerous in whole California gang member.   
But not nearly as dangerous as Rayla.   
"But it's not happening."  
"And you know that, Dominque."   
"... I swear, I won't give up. I will kill you if I have to..."  
"Yes, whatever, blondie." Rayla sighed with relief, finding a familiar face by her side.   
"Now back off before we do it my way."  
"Audrick Lamar. What a nice suprise." Dominque spitted under brunet's shoes, before giving Rayla meaningful look.   
"You should watch your back, Princess. Because soon enough you will lose more than him." Only Audrick's arm on her shoulder stopped Rayla from following Dominque. She watched with fire dancing in her eyes as he walked away, with head up high and proud grin.   
He knew.   
They all knew.   
They weren't safe anymore.   
"Rayla, do not do anything stupid." Audrick reminded her in steer and quiet voice, while still holding her tight.   
"You have a mission, focus on that and I will finish Dominque and rest and find him. Promise."   
"... I want you at the office in fifteen minutes." Only now she realised he watched it the whole time and now was starring at her with... something she could put her finger onto.   
Why did he act like this?  
And why did he sound so... unlike usual himself?  
Did she have to tell him the truth and risk his life?  
"Try not to be late and spend your working time on other things than flirting with everyone around." Of course, he acted exactly like she wanted him to. Rayla rolled her eyes with annoyance and followed prosecutor's steps, remembering the talks she just had.   
And fact that she maybe didn't have only one mission from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Callum couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened, but was sure of one thing.  
Miss Ha needed to disappear.   
"Callum, it's so good to see you, I was just about to..."  
"Fire Miss Ha." Mr.Freud raised his eyebrow, slightly concerned about great passion and anger in Callum's voice, who stood in front of the lawyer, with fire dancing in his eyes. Black knew that only by being completely assertive he could make his boss get rid of this annoying and disgusting secretary he couldn't stand seeing anymore.   
"I beg your pardon, Mr.Black?" He got so caught up in his thoughts, Callum hadn't noticed she was also there, sitting by the window, with cup of coffee in her hand. He wasn't sure but usually pale skin now was slightly red on the neck where fingers of Dominque Christian were just few hours ago.   
Her previous lover.  
Probably one of many.   
"Callum, Miss Ha is valuable member of our staff and I..."  
"She's not doing her work properly." Callum interrupted, sending woman quick glance. He tried to get rid of this weird feeling inside his gusts, but... the situation with Dominque and other guy made him wonder why exactly she was working here? What was her deal?  
And why was Dominque Christian threatening her?  
"According to you." She tried her best not to roll eyes when she raised from her seat and reached their side with blank expression on pretty face.   
"You are only focused on flirting with men in the court."  
"Mr. Black!"  
"No, that's ok, Mr. Freud." Miss Ha smiled politely at the boss before she turned her attention to Callum, with smile immediately disappearing.   
"Mr.Black read too much from the situation, but I can guarantee you it won't happen again."  
"Of course." Callum mumbled, but under hard glance of Mr.Freud he sighed heavily and headed back to his office, with weird feeling that for the first time in forever he hadn't got what he wanted...   
That never happened before. 

Next few days were complete mess and Rayla couldn't help but wonder if sending Ilsa here, as her substitute, wouldn't be a better idea. Situation with Dominque made relations between Runaan and other gangs even more tense and everybody had to watch their back.   
Not to mention missing princes.   
Rayla sighed heavily, trying to get rid of memories and focus on the emails she was supposed to send out. It was late night, but she was made by Mr.Black to stay longer and help him. If only she did it quickly enough so she could leave and finally focus on her real mission...  
No one understood how the most protected two kids in whole USA had got kidnapped at the same time, probably by the same men. The longer Rayla thought about it, the more she believed that it was one of them.   
One of their people.   
The question was- who exactly?  
Rayla's team wasn't big, but she knew she could trust these people with her life, not to mention they would kill anyone who tried hurting the Queen or her son. After Avizandum was killed, the protection of the family was trippled and they almost never left the house. The only way to kidnapp Prince was through other prince.   
Who also got kidnapped.   
Rayla remembered spending a lot of time with both of them. She taught them how to fight with knives, climb up the trees and even to great fear of Queen and Harrow- how to survive in wild, completely on their own. She sacrificed every minute of her free time to make them stronger and braver.   
And yet it wasn't enough.  
It wasn't enough that they were the most protected people in the country.   
They still got kidnapped.   
And now it was up to her to save them.   
"Fuck.Fuck.Fuck."  
"Wow, what rich and poetic vocabulary you have." The sarcasstic smirk slowly faded, when he noticed she didn't react to his attack, instead with eyes fixed on the computer's screen. Rayla knew that she should probably at least look at him, do something, to let him know she heard him, but she couldn't.   
Not when she realised what was weird in this whole situation.   
"They will kill them."  
"Who?" She didn't realise she said it out loud, but it was too late. Now, Mr. Black starred at her with some kind of concern, which made her feel uncomfortable, because how possibly she could explain that his brother was the one on her mind?  
"Nothing, I just..." He kept starring at her with questioning look painted on somehow handsome face and for the first time in forever Rayla felt her cheeks getting slightly more warm.   
"...I was talking to myself! Again! Ha, ha, ha." She starred to quickly flip the papers on her desk, trying not to look at him, because looking at Black reminded her...   
Ezran.  
And Azymondias.   
"You act weird."   
"Says who." Rayla raised her eyes to notice man's lips raising in some kind of... smile?   
No, no, no.   
She must be hallucinating.   
"... Can I go home?" She pointed at the clock which was showing 10 p.m., with meaningful look on her face. Small sigh left Black's lips, but he slowly nodded, giving woman permission to leave the office. Without word of goodbye, they parted their ways, Callum getting into black suv while Rayla got on her motorcycle. With quick calculations, woman headed to the place she was hoping to find some peace and possibly advice from someone wiser than she...

Callum was dying out of hunger so he did the logical thing any man would do.   
"You can't work for so long, Callum!" He smiled politely when Mrs. Kane poured him another bowl of soup. At this time of the night, the place was empty and probably Mrs.Kane wanted to just head to bed. Thankfully, as she said, she sensed that Callum would come and left some food to prepare just for him. Prosecutor was nothing but grateful for the lady, who seemed to care so deeply about him, it melted his heart. He thought that maybe, in some far future he could provide her vacancy in his father's mansion...  
But only after his father redeem his mistakes.   
"You are so pale and lanky... Agh, you poor baby." Mrs. Kane lamented and Callum smiled, not being able to stop himself. This dinner, on the very end of the city, almost forgotten by the outside world, was his only safe space.   
Until now.   
"Oma, I need your help, I know you are tired, but it's something..." She stood halfway, with bag of groceries in her hand. She was still wearing work unform, but wig was gone and now pure white short hair were framing pale skin. Callum didn't want to admit it, but seeing her, outside the office, talking so freely to Mrs. Kane and acting so different... reminded him of someone he didn't think of for a very long time.   
"Ray, sweetheart, you came." Mrs.Kane's smile could bright up whole California, when she invited her family to come sit down next to Callum, who shifted awkwardly. Miss Ha also seemed not to be pleased to see him there, but said nothing and instead focused on eating food. Irish cook starred at them for few minutes in silence, with soft smile dancing on her lips.   
"... You would make a nice couple." Callum flinched, noticing that Miss Ha rolled her eyes, before she put down her spoon.   
"Oma, you said you would stop!" Mrs. Kane giggled, when Callum sent her questioning look. He might not be an expert, but even he could tell that Miss Ha was clearly embarassed by her oma's behaviour, who took nothing of it.   
"Yes, yes, I know, but you need to find yourself a husband! Your fathers were your age when they..."  
"Please, leave details behind." Miss Ha grimaced, still not looking at Callum, who could feel his heartbeat getting faster. Why was he getting so anxious out of sudden? And why did he feel offended by Miss Ha's cold behaviour? It wasn't like he was the one who had been complete asshole toward her last few weeks.   
"My fathers are not me and none of you will push me into a relationship, especially with Mr.Black."   
"Oh, stop it, dear! It's Callum, you have met before." Callum shot his secretary asking look, but she kept starring at her oma, with disbelief in her liliac eyes.   
"It's Mr. Black for me, Oma and I have never met him before." Her voice was stern, but somehow Callum wondered if she was lying.   
If they really hadn't met before.   
"Maybe it was Ilsa, you often mistake us." Miss Ha sent woman another meaningful look Callum couldn't wrap mind around, before she stood up, clearly done with the conversation.   
"I'm sorry but I have places to be. I will visit you soon, Oma." Mrs. Kane nodded, smile leaving her eyes when she hugged tighly young woman.   
"Take care, sweetheart."  
"I will, Oma."   
"I will keep an eye on her too, Mrs.Kane." That man... Callum had seen him before, visiting Miss Ha in her office and that day in the court. He had bad feelings about him before, but seeing Mrs. Kane's posture immediately tensing...   
He was up to no good.   
"Audrick, you seem... to be doing good."  
"Yes, ma'am, it has been hard few months, but I'm glad to be back here." Brunette smiled politely, staying hand in hand with Miss Ha, who shoot Callum quick glance almost as she was checking if he was still there, listening.   
"I didn't know you were coming." Mrs.Kane admitted, when man nodded his head in understanding.   
"Yes, it was unexpected, but they expect me to come back soon, but I promised to help your son."  
"... And to bring Rayla back to work." Callum wasn't sure, but Mrs.Kane's pale face got even whiter, when she clenched her fingers on dirty apron she was wearing. Callum wondered what work brunette meant, but decided not to dwell about it.   
It wasn't his business.   
He should care less about this annoying secretary with really familar eyes...   
"... I thought she still had some days off."  
"Unfortunately, not for long." Audrick guy shook Miss Ha meaningful look, when she nodded quickly, before she hugged reassuringly her oma.   
"Don't worry, I can handle it."  
"Oh, I know you can!" Mrs.Kane tried to hide her anxiety with laugh, when she wiped single tear that rolled of her cheek.   
"But I don't know if rest can."  
"Don't worry, Mrs.Kane, we got each other's back." Brunette reassured, making Miss Ha raise her eyebrow in amusement before they left diner and Callum alone with his thoughts. 

"... What was he doing there?"  
"I don't know." Rayla admitted, with her head pressed against the window. They were supposed to watch Christian's headquater all night to see if they weren't keeping anyone hostage, but she was already pretty bored and just wanted to go home and rest. However, Audrick had other plans because he kept bothering her with pointless questions.   
"He often comes there, Oma treats him like a family member."  
"But does he know?"  
"What?"  
"That you are working for his father?"  
"No."  
"... Did you tell him you have met before?"  
"How long will you annoy me with these questions?" Rayla snapped, not being able to hide anger, when she sighed heavily. Audrick raised his hands in apologetic move, before he focused his eyes back on Christian's mansion.   
"... No, I haven't."  
"Oma said I should adress him by Callum and that we know each other, but I denied it."  
"Do you think he believed her?"  
"Does it matter? After all of this, he will find out." Rayla sighed again, when she curled on the passenger's seat. It was going to be a long night. 

The minutes, hours passed and nothing was happening. Rayla could feel her head getting heavy and eyelids closing when...  
"What?"  
"Miss Ha?"  
"Yes?"  
"... Are you at the office right now?" Rayla straightened on her seat, feeling blood rushing in her veins.   
"No, why would I be?"  
"Oh yes, it's quite logical, never mind then I..."  
"Callum!" Rayla didn't realise she raised her voice when she clenched her fingers on the phone.   
"Where are you right now? Are you alone?"  
"I'm at the office."  
"... And I think I'm not alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I haven't updated this au in a really long time but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know action has speed a bit since last part, but it will all solve soon. I felt that creating the first few scenes of this chapter I would waste a great opportunity to show how complex and yet the same characters Rayla and Callum are here. Both are extremely vocal, they snap before they even realise but most importantly there is something pulling them closer, making both go insane- Rayla because she shouldn't and Callum because he doesn't understand everything yet. Their dynamics in this au is really complicated but I believe on the end the story will make sense. :)

He had not expected something like this to happen.   
But he would lie if he said he wasn't terrified.   
Callum took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he watched the glass door carefully, unsure if they had gone or not yet. For last few minutes there were only few noises but he doubted the intruders would back up.   
Not when no one was stopping them.   
Calum cursed at himself and his lack of any fighting skills, but it has been years since he had practised taekwondo and now he wasn't sure if he could even remember one move. Nevertheless, it would be pointless because there must be more than one person based on the loud steps on the floor that seemed to be shaking. Prosecutor just hoped that his secretary would call the police and soon enough it would end.   
Or maybe not.   
Callum tried his best not to move when he watched under the desk as two people entered his office in fast, synchronised pace that assured Callum it wasn't random robbery.   
And it wouldn't end up only in a fight if they discovered he was there.   
He wasn't sure but it seemed like both intruders were men because of the low voices beind the facemasks. Prosecutor tried his best to notice any details that would help him recognise the people later, because based on red light on camera in the corner of the room they had switched off CCTV.   
Just great.   
"Search for docs while I keep an eye on the door."  
"Why tho, no one is here and we will be far away until they realise."  
"Don't talk!"  
"...What?"  
"Did you hear that yell?"  
"What yell, idiot, you are hallucinating, get to work, we need these documents."  
"Big Tits, I think someone is here." With these words Callum could feel heart coming up to his throat, when he heard steps closer to the desk, closer to him when...  
"Big Tits, we got to go!"  
"I swear, I will beat your ass up, just shut up and stay still if you can't do the job."  
"Yeah, I agree with this one." Callum almost flinched on the sound of third voice, which somehow seemed... familiar.   
Apparently for intruders too because there was immediate shot which was followed by few next. Callum could hear objects flying in the room and glass breaking when suddenly some heavy object flew by him and ended on the floor next to prosecutor.  
"Big Tits, here's some man!" Callum raised his hands in defense but he knew it was pointless because guy even bleeding, was still holding steady the gun, with finger on the trigger...  
"He's gonna die with this witch, then." The second voice suddenly stopped, as man started to cough and drops of blood fell on Callum's face as he watched in terror body laying on the top of the desk.   
With a knife in his heart.  
"You should know my name by now." The dark figure reached man on the desk and slim fingers pressed harder on the weapon, making man hawk with blood.   
"Now tell your man to drop the gun before I crash his skull into pieces." The third, female voice seemed to be even amused as Callum watched the figure reach the man who was still pointing gun at him, not not so sure. However one look on the figure assured him that indeed it would be better to stop as he dropped the gun on the ground with loud bang and raised his hands in defense. The figure quickly grabbed the gun and before Callum could even blink, the man was covered in blood.   
From gunshot.   
"What a shame, you sounded like a cool guy." The figure flinched, suddenly sensing someone's presence same as Callum who noticed another few pair of shoes.   
"Long time no seeing, Miss."  
"It's shame we meet in such... circumstances."  
"... Just go and act like you weren't here for your own good."  
"You don't stand a chance against us."  
"... What about you go and I stay? I think it would be fair for you." The female chuckled and now Callum was almost 100% certain whose voice he was hearing but still it almost felt unreal.   
"Boss, maybe she's right if we back up now..."  
"No one is backing up!"   
"Not to this witch or anyone! We're here for the documents and we will..." The loud crack and another pool of blood that reached Callum's shoes was obvious but yet prosecutor caught himself suprised when the volley of shots sounded into darkness of that cold Friday night, making him wonder if he could ever go back to normality after this. 

"Where is he?"   
"The man said he was somewhere her..." Rayla didn't finish as her eyes crossed with dark pupils, filled with shock and suprise as he raised hands in defense, slightly shaking. She couldn't understand why he feared her, but then she remembered as she quickly took off the mask she was wearing.   
"Hey, hey, it's me, Rayla." He seemed not to fully believe her but she was more worried about his state, especially when noticed blood on his forehead. She assumed it must have been from one of the men laying on the counter since he wasn't bleeding anywhere else. Rayla gently wiped off the drops, sensing man flinching under her touch but slightly relaxing, maybe when he realised familar smell of her perfume as she leaned closer.  
"W-what happened, why... what are you... what..."  
"Hey, it's ok." Rayla was never good at comforting, but he seemed shocked and still frightened by her and she could see why. Even though he was a prosecutor and for sure had seen a lot, he had never been involved in such shooting and she could only imagine how terrified he was. That's why her hands gently cupped man's face, making him focus dark pupils on her.   
"... Callum, everything's ok now."   
"... I beg to differ." Rayla couldn't help but chuckle, but his voice started to sound more normal and his eyes weren't filled with such terror as before. Still, the fear of man actually getting hurt kicked in and Rayla couldn't stop herself from wrapping arms around him.   
Because he was safe.   
She hadn't failed.  
And Callum was alright.  
"... I'm glad you called me." Something shined in his eyes Rayla couldn't explain logically, but decided not to dwell about it as man nodded head in agreement.  
"... Yeah, I guess you aren't such bad secretary after all." Another short chuckle left Rayla's lips as she hugged man tighly, trying to reason it as a need to calm him down.   
And not herself. 

"Here's your tea." Callum nodded in acknowledgement as he watched few figures walk around in nervous pace around Mr. Freud's office. The room was almost as devastated as his own office, with bodies still laying as the man he had seen before in restaurant was calling the police while Miss Ha was looking out of the windows with obsure look on her face where Callum could see drops of blood.   
And on hands.   
Hands especially.   
"They will be in few minutes." Miss Ha nodded, when she sighed heavily to face two other people Callum hadn't seen before. They were all dressed in black, with some silver runes on the clothing and with faces covered in masks, with only dark eyes visible, which stared carefully at his secretary.   
"... What do you want to do about it?"  
"I don't know." Miss Ha tapped nervously with her shoes as she starred at her companions.   
Her killer companions.  
"And what are we doing with him?" Callum flinched, noticing all eyes on him, as he shifted on the chair, suddenly feeling all surrounded. Miss Ha must have also noticed it when she sighed heavily before reaching his side.   
"He's gonna be fine."  
"How are you so sure? You have seen what happened today, do you think it won't repeat itself?" Miss Ha clenched her hands as she sat on the corner of the chair, looking at him for reassurance that it was ok. Callum nodded slowly, as presence of familar face was somehow comforting, even though minutes ago she had killed with cold blood few people.  
But still she protected him.   
Even after all these things he had said to her.   
Suddenly guilt had hit him and prosecutor opened his mouth to say something but then...  
"Mr. King!" Callum flinched, suprised to see familar face standing in the door, with ghost pale face and hair ruffled by the wind.   
"Father."   
"Callum." Man quickly reached prosecutor's side to embrace him in tight hug and to Callum's biggest regret, he also wrapped arms around the person he avoided for so long. Miss Ha shifted, standing up and moving away to give family some privacy as she discussed something with other people, before...  
"Rayla." Callum watched his father reach woman's side and also hug her tighly, which she suprisingly didn't oppose, allowing man to gently pat her hair before moving away.  
And this seemed to awfully familar to scene he had seen years ago.   
"... Thank you."   
"For saving my son."  
"... It's honour to work for you, sir." Mr. King smiled softly at woman before his eyes switched to the group gathered behind the back. Callum didn't miss the questioning look the father had sent Rayla after noticing brown haired man before he smiled politely.   
"And thank you to all of you too. You deserve my endless support and I hope you won't refuse it."  
"Thank you, sir, but we did it only because Rayla asked us to and we don't want to be in debt with you." The masked people bowed deeply before they departed without a word of goodbye. Miss Ha stared at them for few seconds, before her focus shifted back to Mr. King and Callum, who suddenly got lost in past memories, thinking if...  
"... I fear this won't be the last one we will have situation like this, sir." Mr. King nodded in understanding when he watched Callum carefully, with that famous expression of his that meant trouble for prosecutor.   
"...That's what I fear too."  
"... I have a solution, but I doubt if you will enjoy it, Rayla."  
"Sir, I promised you that I will protect your son and you know I don't break my promises." Mr. King nodded in agreement as his eyes shifted from Callum to woman, before he sighed heavily.  
"I wish there was another way but..."  
"... I will ask you, Rayla, to stay with my son 24/7."  
"... Starting from now on."

"W-wait what?!" Rayla watched prosecutor raise from his seat, clearly in better state as he stared with fire in his eyes at his father, who didn't seem to be suprised by his outburst.  
"Are you insane, Father, this was just..."  
"Just organised attack on you." Mr. King was not having it when he cut the discussion short, watching Callum with worry as he breathed sharply. Rayla knew that relation between these two was always on edge but now it seemed like young man would push his own father off the cliff if he could.  
And lowkey she felt the same way.  
"I will not discuss this, Callum."  
"Oh, great! So you will invade my privacy and continue to control my life as always?!"   
"He's doing it to protect you, you idiot!" Rayla snapped, before she realised what she was doing but it was too late because now prosecutor and his father were watching her, first one with even greater fire in dark pupils.  
"Your brother..."  
"Do not mention my brother!" She knew he was on edge, but so was she, when she grabbed by his collar, while staring with passion in those dark pupils...  
Those beautiful dark pupils.   
"Your brother was kidnapped and until we find him, your father can't lose you too!"   
"What do you not understand?!" She could see his expression changing from mad to more annoyed when he shifted, not being able to move away from her.   
"Do you think I'm happy about that too?! Being stuck with you 24/7?!" Rayla breathed sharply, feeling that she was slowly losing control but there was nothing she could do about it. Instead she leaned closer to the prosecutor, feeling his breath on her skin.   
"It's my worst nightmare coming true and yet here we are."  
"So better get used to it, because every step you will take, I will follow."

The ride to his home went in silence, with Rayla behind the wheel. He seemed to want to say something once or twice, but finally gave up and instead looked out of the window, allowing woman to speed through city before they reached their destination.  
His home.   
And her new lodging.  
"... You can sleep here." She budged, so lost in thoughts and focused on observing the living room, already planning how to set security measure. She followed him into the guest room which was facing apparently man's bedroom, because as she was walking by the door, she noticed his coat and suit.   
The room she was supposed to stay was quite spacious, allowing woman to feel less trapped. Lack of furniture and decoration also made it more bearable and more like home.   
Even though being stuck here was far from her comfort zone.   
Rayla sighed heavily, knowing well too well that she shouldn't lay down in bloody clothes on the white sheets but she was too tired to go home to get her stuff plus Audrick promised to drop them in the morning. As she was planning to lay down on the floor as not to make mess on the carpet, suddenly she was handed a towel and set of man casual clothing.   
"Go wash yourself, I don't want blood on my carpet." She nodded in agreement, deciding that fighting with still furious prosecutor wouldn't be good for both of them. She headed to the bathroom where she spent some time, allowing warm water wash off her sins.  
But not her worries. 

It was late at night when she budged, suprised to see weak light coming from the door across. One look at the watch assure her that in the morning man would be half dead and she needed to put him to sleep for their both sake. With loud sigh, she raised up and reached the door she opened without knocking to see him...  
Crying.   
This sight was so suprising that Rayla freezed at the entrance, unable to move as she listened to muffled sobs as man was hiding face in his hands. She noticed the photos laying all over the floor and the reason of this hit her as she reached prosecutor's side.   
"... We will find him." Callum budged, shocked to find her by his side. He seemed to be fighting with himself, ready to yell at her, but then allowed Rayla to continue, visibly drained from any energy.   
"... I promise you."   
"I will find your brother. Safe and alive." Rayla's stomach dropped as she watched another tear roll down the cheek, because she had seen him in such state before.   
And then she couldn't do anything.   
Even though she wished she could.   
"... He's still alive."  
"How can you know that?" His voice was hoarse as he starred at her with such pain painted on his face and Rayla's heart again had broken into pieces, because...  
That was the Callum she knew.   
Not Mr.Black.   
It was her Callum.   
"... Because they are waiting for our next move."   
"... And for now all we can do is..."  
"... Just keep you safe." Rayla felt out of her mind, but she tried to convince herself he wouldn't remember it the next day as she embraced shaking posture in tight hug, allowing his tears to wet her shirt.   
Because she knew how he felt.  
And it was breaking her heart because maybe if she hadn't left, she could have been there for him when that happened.   
"... Callum, we will find him."   
"... Just stay strong."  
"... Please... Callum..." She could hear own voice trembling, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered that moment apart from him and his tears the ones she was now wiping with her hands. Suprisingly, he didn't flinch under her touch, moreover after some time, he started to lean closer, allowing Rayla to gently cup his face.   
Face of Callum she knew years ago.   
Face of man she loved so much.   
Face of the only one she would never give up on.   
"... I'm here with you."   
"...It's gonna be alright."  
"... Rayla..." She shivered, sensing his cold fingers on her neck as he traced her jawline, almost like...  
"... Please don't leave me."  
"... Don't leave me like the last time."

"... I don't understand..."  
"Please, don't lie to me." His voice was still hoarse but eyes stern as he watched her closely, with his fingers still pressed against her skin. Rayla was only hoping that neither of them would do anything stupid, anything that would show that...  
"... We have met before."  
"All those times at Mrs. Kane. All those times I saw your real eyes and face. All those times our hands brushed as I was giving you the documents."   
"... Don't lie."  
"... You're Rayla."  
"... The one who left me."

"... Callum, I..."  
"... I don't want to hear the explanation." Callum breathed sharply as his eyes were locked with hers. All emotions ruining his mind and body and yet the only thing he cared for was guilt.   
Guilt because he hadn't noticed.  
And he had mistreated her.   
Disrespected.  
Yelled at.  
Hated.  
"...Not now at least."  
"... Callum, I... I beg you please... I'm not the same person... I will hurt you... Callum..." Her voice shook as single tear rolled down pale cheek, which he wiped off, with heavy chest because he knew she was right.   
And yet he couldn't stop as he pressed his lips against her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know this chapter did not clear anything up, but in next one we will get an explanation on what exactly happened between Callum and Rayla in the past and what was her deal with Dominique, as well some breakthrough in rescue mission. So stay calm and wait for the update. 
> 
> side note// I'm trying to make reading this story as easy as it's possible, however website does not always cooperate and keep the changes I adjust in spaces between lines, so I'm really sorry for that.

Rayla never understood how hard it could be to babysit someone.   
Until now.   
Annoyed groan left woman's mouth as she watched in anticipation dark door, which remained shut. It was almost 8 a.m. and they were running out of time before their work would start.   
And yet he was still asleep.   
Rayla wasn't sure, but she thought she had heard him talking something at night, but she was too tired to care, because after all she was only here to protect him.   
Not to care about him.   
Woman took another deep breath, trying not to kick down the door, behind which was this one hella annoying and yet handsome prosecutor...   
Who was now staring at her.   
"What? Is there something on my face?" Rayla budged, suprised with piercing look in emerald pupils, in which shined something she couldn't explain. Nevertheless, she reminded herself it would be best to get moving, especially because Black was supposed to show up at the court for trial at 9.   
"Get going, we don' have time for breakfast." Woman blinked in shock, unsure how to react on his fingers pressed on her wrist as she sent him questioning look. They never got so close as that moment and by the way he kept staring at her...  
"... We should talk about last night." Rayla rolled her eyes with slight annoyance as she not so gently freed her hand, before adjusting her wig and suit. She had to admit that for once so perfect and flawless prosecutor looked like he hadn't slept all night and survived a nightmare.   
Which was really possible.   
"For sure, but for now let's just get going..."  
"... Why did you come to my room last night?" Dark brow raised as Rayla frowned her forehead in utter confusion, suddenly unsure of man's health as she watched palette of emotions cross his face.  
"... Mr. Black I think there is some misunderstanding."  
"... I wasn't in your room last night."

"... What do you mean you weren't?" Callum blinked, unsure if he had heard it right as he stared breathlessly at woman, the same one he had kissed last night and the one who now was denying it all...   
"I mean I stayed in my room whole night." Rayla blinked too, almost as she could believe what she was hearing either as she reached his side to quickly press hand against his forehead. Callum wanted to protest, but his body and mind were too weak and still he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was standing there, acting like nothing happened...  
"... You seem to be fine, your body temperature is normal but..."   
"You really weren't in my room last night?" Callum knew how crazy he sounded, repeating the question over and over, but he needed to see once more, closer this time, her reaction. Yet, somehow worried and suprised expression crossed woman's face, almost like she didn't have any clue what he was talking about.   
Almost like she really wasn't there last night.   
"... Mr.Black maybe you should rest for a day, you seem really stressed..." He pushed off her hand of his shoulder as he paced nervously around the room, trying to understand how.   
How she was so good in lying.   
Or how he had gone so insane that he started to imagine this.  
Or how to explain both.   
"... You know I can almost always tell when someone is lying, right?" Rayla nodded in agreement, as she handed him a cup of coffee, with something weird shining in dark pupils as she had put on her contacts.   
And then Callum remembered that night she hadn't worn them.   
He had seen her liliac eyes.   
"... And yet I'm not sure if you are saying the truth." Annoyed groan left woman's mouth as she pointed at something at the ceiling, which happened to be a CCTV camera.   
Which hadn't been there last night.   
"If you are worried about me trying to kill you in your sleep, check CCTV. I spent some time montaging it before I went to sleep. IN MY OWN ROOM." She quickly put dark long hair in ponytail as she shot him meaningful look, stating that she was done with the conversation and now Callum was almost certain that in fact he had gone insane, imaging that he would ever want to kiss someone like this devil.   
"... Now, I'm going to the office, you should stay for today and just..."  
"No, I'm going."  
"And we're driving together to the court first."

The trial went pretty well, even though Callum was trying his best not to fall asleep and go complete crazy every time his eyes crossed with Miss Ha's, who seemed to be completely on ease as much as usual, when she gave people around her permissive looks.   
Almost like she thought less of them.   
Annoyed groan left prosecutor's mouth as he sprayed some cold water on his face, trying to erase these nasty memories, which somehow seemed so real. Callum was always the realistic type of man, he never walked with his head in the clouds but this time he felt like he was stuck in some crazy korean drama as a main lead.   
And for sure he was not enjoying the similarity.   
As he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes quickly noticed two details he usualy would ignore, but not after last night.   
First, Dominic Christian at the court at such early morning hour, which was so unusual of him.   
And him talking with Miss Ha again.   
Callum couldn't still fully understand what had happened last night at the offices, who exactly she was and why his father hired her, but fact that she had saved his life made it logical that he felt somehow responsible for her well-being.   
Especially if it meant getting her away from Christian.   
Callum paced in elegant, yet fast walk, just to hear from the distance their muffled voices, both obviously stressed.   
"I have no idea how it happened, it was so fast I just..."  
"Maybe we should cooperate, it would be the best for both of us for now before..."  
"Before what?" The duo budged and suprise shined in dark pupils of Miss Ha, as Callum starred sharply at Dominique, who wasn't wearing the suit and instead was dressed in casual clothing in ruby colour.   
Just like a blood that was still on Callum's shoes.   
"You know, I do not enjoy seeing my secretary getting harrassed by you again so if you excuse us, we will get going." Dominique shot Callum amused smile, as he glanced quickly at Miss Ha, who gave him short hand signal to cut it off.   
Question was what 'it' exactly was.   
"... I see energy hasn't left you even after yesterday, Black." Smirk was dancing on Dominique's lips as he handed Rayla a business card, gently brushing woman's wrist, which earnt him an annoyed look from the secretary, who quickly hid the paper in her pockets.   
"If you stay so fiesty, you might actually survive this."   
"Think about it, Princess. Time is running, you know." The peck at woman's cheek and meaningful smirk on lawyer's lips meant enough, but yet when Callum's eyes crossed with hers, for the first time he could feel cold sweat running down his spine.   
Because she was really to kill.   
Question was who exactly. 

"... Can I ask you something?"  
"Well, technically you already did it so..." Rayla smirked to herself, pleased to notice with corner of her eye the annoyed grimace on man's mouth as she focused her attention back on the road. They hadn't spent much time at the court and thankfully everything had gone well, maybe apart from the bloody shoes of prosecutor, who kept glancing at her all morning. She wasn't sure what exactly was his deal and if he was still pissed off at his father for making her his nanny but more worrying was that question.   
If she had been in his room last night.   
Rayla wondered if in shock he had imagined something or maybe in reality someone had tried to get to him again. The second option seemed less possible, because even behind closed door she could still hear his every breath and every single mosquito flying by.   
The question was then, what had he imagined.   
Rayla knew that she was terrifying and after that shooting at the offices their relation would remain rather cold, as she was everything that remained the man of his family.   
Family that wasn't complete.   
Small sigh left woman's mouth as she pressed gas, trying not to freak out, suddenly remembering the talk at the court. She was aware that Dominique Christian could just have been messing with her head, with such unbelievable story but yet it all seemed to make a lot of sense.   
Especially after last night.   
"... What did you and Christian talk about?" Rayla shot prosecutor short glance, unsure what to say, as he watched her carefully, with these annoying emerald eyes that kept woman lose her concentration. Oh, if only everything was slightly easier for both of them...  
"... Something personal."  
"... I think I have right to know." Rayla raised her brow, unsure if she had heard it right but prosecutor seemed to be serious as his eyes stayed glued to her face, suddenly reminding woman she didn't do her makeup today.   
Not like she would do it for his sake, heavens no.   
"... And I think we are both aware of our relation, Mr.Black."   
"Well, not exactly." Callum shifted on his seat to face her better as he stared at her, making Rayla's eyes unwillingly move from road to emerald pupils, because even pissed off he was...   
Handsome.   
Fuck, she hated to admit it but he was definetly handsome, ESPECIALLY when mad.   
Which was always around her.   
"You were hired by my father as my bodyguard, without me even knowing about it. You probably got all personal infomation that I don't have about real you. You hide stuff, fake verything and keep lying. And to make it worse, now we're stuck under the same roof." Annoyed sigh left Callum's mouth and Rayla couldn't help but wonder what if he hadn't changed.   
What if nothing had happened that night.   
"... And yet, I feel somehow responsible for you." Rayla tried her best not to seem as shocked as she felt when her cheeks suddenly started to burn.   
"Especially if it comes to Dominique Christian."  
"Miss Ha, this man... I don't know how you met him, but I will ask you to stay away from him."  
"For our both sake."

"... Mr.Black..."  
"It's Callum." Prosecutor quickly interrupted, being suprised with himself as he gave woman meaningful look, under which she turned away her gaze, almost as she was... caught off the guard.   
Which had never happened before.   
"You know my name and it's pointless to adress each other formally, especially when... we have to live together." Callum stressed 'have to' as to show her that it was all.   
It was compulsory for both of them.   
There was nothing to do about it.   
Or to enjoy.   
"... My case with Dominique Christian is complicated, but... you shouldn't worry yourself with it." Callum couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched woman park at the company's parking lot. They still had a lot to do and it would be smarter to leave the case be, but he couldn't.   
Not after last night.   
"Oh, believe me, I'm not bothering myself with it because of you."   
"I only care because I don't want to get involved in anything you both are trying to do." Callum knew that he shouldn't walk away, he should say something more, just tell her the truth, that weird feeling inside his guts and how familiar she was to her, but then...   
He just shot the door and left.   
Because that's what he used to do. 

"... Are you fine after yesterday?"   
"Yes, Ilsa, do you think I can't handle such small issue?"  
"... I'm not doubting you, I'm just... worried."  
"You worried? Wow, that's something new." Rayla sighed heavily as she collapsed on her bed, with heavy feeling in her chest.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out like this. I'm just... I can't do everything at once."  
"But you don't have to. You have me, Nezar and..." Ilsa's voice cracked slightly and Rayla knew what she was about to say, when she sighed heavily, suddenly feeling all small and...  
Terrified.   
First time in her life she was truly terrified.   
"... How is Ethari holding on?"  
"He's acting all tough, but we can hear him call his name every night." The sadness in her sister's voice was obvious and it broke Rayla's heart into million pieces, because it was all her fault, if only she had protected the princes, her father wouldn't have got kidnapped too and...  
"... I got to go."  
"Call me as soon as you find out something." Rayla dropped the phone on her sheets, sensing that strange iching feeling under her eyelashes as she blinked quickly, trying to calm herself down.   
Because she couldn't cry.   
She never cried.   
But then, that clenching feeling in chest was getting heavier and heavier and thoughts kept flooding her mind, making her shake, because it was all her fault, she hadn't found them yet, she was at the blame and...   
"... Rayla." Woman almost fell off the bed, suprised to hear his voice behind the door. She quickly adjusted her hair, hoping cheeks weren't too red and eyes too watery as she opened the door to face him.   
"... I needed to ask you one more thing."  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"   
"No, it won't take you much time to answer."  
"... How do you know my father?"

"... I was hired by him."  
"That's all?" Callum shook his head in annoyance as he watched the woman carefully, noticing that even in the weak light of night lamp her cheeks were slightly red and eyes more watery, but maybe it was just because she wasn't wearing the contacts anymore and he could stare at those liliac eyes, those annoying liliac eyes that were so familiar and yet so foreign.   
"I wanted to know how exactly he hired you. I know you are not from regular security company so..."   
"Ask your father then." She wanted to shut the door, but Callum's foot in way stopped her from doing so as she sighed heavily.   
"Callum, could you just leave it be for now? I don't want to have this conversation now..."  
"And I want to know why I feel we have met before." Callum knew that the expression that crossed woman's face was real, but she quickly collected herself and just shook her head slightly.   
"No, we haven't. You mistake me for someone else."  
"... I know you are lying."   
"... Because I have seen your birthmark."   
"And it happens that woman I knew years ago had the exact one."  
"... So now, let's maybe make things for once clear."

"I don't have any birthmark."  
"Bullshit." Rayla was suprised with the force he pushed her into the room, with fire dancing in dark pupils as he walked her to the corner, suddenly making woman feel all surrounded and...   
Terrified.   
Again, the same fucking day.   
"Leave me alone, you are a psycho and I will..."  
"Stab me? Shoot? Maybe hang?" Irony sounded in his voice as he got closer, with his chest brushing against hers and Rayla caught herself for the first time unsure what to do. She was supposed to protect him, to stay silent and not hurt him, but there he was, staring at her with that fire that was probably eating his inside, all fierce and...   
Familar.   
"I know you won't do it, because you promised my father to keep me safe."  
"I can break this one promise, I guess." Callum rolled his eyes with annoyance as he reached with swift movement the collar of her shirt, making Rayla freeze in place, because...   
"... I have to admit you are pretty good liar, Rayla." His fingers brushed her naked skin on the collarbone and woman unwillingly budged, because it felt good.   
How stupid of her to think that.   
"Do not touch me, Black or..."  
"Or what?" His finger pads seemed to be hot and cold at the same time as he kept tracing that damn birthmark that brought this all on her.   
And again it felt good.   
And that terrified her more than fact he had found out.   
"... Now, just tell me if you were in my room last night. And be honest." His lips were almost on was hers as Rayla took a sharp breath, knowing that mind was losing fight with her heart.   
Because she wanted it so badly.   
Because it was only thing she wished to have.   
Because she knew that she couldn't survive without it.   
But then there was her duty.   
And the responsibility she had to take.   
She couldn't fail.   
"... I wasn't."  
"Now if you don't leave me, I will cut off all your fingers at once."

"... You know, I never expected to see you ever again." Rayla knew that usually she wouldn't allow him to stay so close, with his hands still on her collar, but that burning feeling was stronger than her will. And of course, she knew how this would end.   
But yet she couldn't help herself.   
"... You left me."   
"... That was pretty selfish of you, don't you think?" He brushed off gently hair of her face, but she could tell that this gesture had nothing of good in it.   
He was just trying to make her go crazy.  
And for now he was doing pretty well.   
"... After such promise, I did not think that anything bad would happen."  
"... After all we were friends."  
"And then you left me." Callum seemed to be fighting with myself, with fists clenched, before his hands finally landed in her short hair, making Rayla shiver, because it couldn't be true.   
It was not happening, she was just dreaming sick dream, from which she would soon wake up and forget.   
"... You don't know how hurt I was."   
"How much I waited for you to come back."  
"And how much I hate you." Only thanks to the steady posture she didn't fall on the ground as man pushed her away, rushing out of the room, before closing the door behind them. 

Just like she had done years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry but i just had to drop these two in such emotional scene + next chapter we will probably get some insight into what exactly happened to both of them + to Ezran/Zym

He couldn't even look at her.   
Not when she acted like nothing had happened.   
Blood boiled in Callum's reins as he watched her chat calmly with Soren, Gren and other coworkers. In the morning, they had gone seperate ways, her on the motorcycle and him taking the car, but still he could tell she was by his side as he drove to the offices.   
Just like a shadow.   
Gren said something that made woman crack a smile and for a moment Callum forgot how furious he was with her.   
And how hurt he felt when he had realised the truth.   
Man quickly turned his attention to the papers in front of him as woman entered his office in fast pace, with head held high.   
Just as always.   
Because she was always above him.   
"Soren and Gren wanted to know if you will join them for lunch. Sir." The ending was obviously ironic as she watched him carefully when he finally raised his eyes on her, just to notice...  
"... Did you make up with Dominique on your break?" He went back to scrolling through his documents when annoyed sigh left woman's mouth as she unwillingly moved her hand on the neck, where Callum saw streaks and some kind of bruise that looked just like hickey.   
"If you want to call it like that, sure." Something in her voice made Callum alarmed, but he didn't dare to say anything.   
After all, he didn't care.   
"... Tell them I will eat alone today."  
"... Of course, sir."  
"And Miss Ha." Her eyes, so foreign and dark, scrutinized him carefully as she held door handle.   
"I would like you to do all the reports and send them to the court before end of the day."  
"So if I were you, I would focus on the work instead of the men."

Rayla was furious as she clicked angrily at the keyboard, trying not to smash the laptop and just run away. The mission was slipping out of her control, not only because there was no one to mentor her, but also because she couldn't stand Black anymore.   
She knew he was acting up because he was mad, but he didn't give her a chance to explain.   
To apologise.  
And to ask him what she always wanted to know.   
And now they were both too pissed off to care and Rayla feared that it could impact her mission. After all, Callum was hot-headed as she was and woman feared he would try to get rid of her and her protection.   
And then she would fail.   
But she didn't fear that the most.   
Because the worst would be seeing him getting hurt.   
Annoyed sigh left Rayla's mouth as she banged into the keyboard with her fists, not being able to control the emotions. Thankfully, the office was empty, apart from her stuck here because she had to finish the work he told her to do. Still, she feared that her mind was going insane and she couldn't focus properly on anything and she wanted to blame it on the situation she got stuck in, but truth was she was her worst enemy.   
Because she cared.   
Too much for this asshole.   
Rayla couldn't understand how much he could have changed in those few years but now she couldn't recognise him and that terrified her, because he used to be so pure and gentle, beloved by everyone whereas now... nobody could stand being close to him.   
And Rayla could see why.   
Yet, watching him so close, do the job she never expected him to pick up and actually succeeding in it, was somehow thrilling, because that was only part of old Callum, meaning that he was in fact that boy she had known years ago. His ambition and strong will driving him toward goals was truly remarkable and Rayla caught herself thinking what if she would be so passionated about something.   
Maybe she wouldn't be so messed up.   
Another sigh left woman's mouth as she raised her eyes, alarmed by someone's presence in her room.   
His presence.  
"... What are you doing here?" She dropped formality, since they didn't have to pretend around each other that they had just met. Callum shrugged his arms in response, suddenly looking all... lost and unsure, which was unsual of him as he radiated confident energy, especially in the court.   
"I wanted to see if you have finished the reports." Of course, the work. Rayla couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saved the document on the computer before shuting it down. Prosecutor watched her gather her stuff as she made mentally list of things to do. So focused and slightly sleep deprived, Rayla didn't even notice when she crashed into his arms, making Callum grab her by the shoulders. Some strange expression crossed man's face and as Rayla was about to say something, his fingers slipped and thanks to years of training, woman didn't end up facing the floor, supporting her body with one hand. Amused smirk crossed Callum's lips as he watched her stand up, slightly humiliated, because for once she thought he would act human and then he just showed how big brat he was.   
" I see you didn't waste your time while being gone. Did you attend cheer academy to maintain such good sense of gravity?" Rayla's fingers unwillingly pressed on the strap of her bag as she counted in her mind to ten.   
Just not to press hands against his throat until he couldn't breathe.   
"I might have, but you for sure lack many skills so you probably have skipped high school thanks to daddy's money." She knew that comment would anger him and she was right when she watched man roll his eyes with annoyance.   
"Says who, without his money..."  
"I wouldn't be stuck with you." Rayla cut it short, when she grabbed her coat and turned off the lights, leaving her ex best friend in the dark. 

Callum couldn't stop seeing her face and it annoyed him more than anything in this world as he pressed harder his hands against the steering wheel. He was furious, because she was right and he knew it and yet couldn't accept it, because how did she dare to say it, who did she think she was, why was he even stuck with her...   
His train of thoughts was stopped as Callum noticed with the corner of his eye that despite almost empty road, some dark car was following his way. Prosecutor knew that it was probably nothing and he was overreacting, but he immediately thought about her.   
And where she was.   
Callum hit with the open palm the wheel, so furious with himself because he was allowing her to get to him again.   
And the worst was that he started to enjoy it.   
Making fun of her.   
Mocking her.   
Annoying her.   
Because it meant he could spend some time with her without making it awkward.   
Callum's eyes shifted again to the dark car, which now seemed to really be tailing him. His first thought was to call Rayla again, but his pride was still hurt as he remembered she had left him.   
He couldn't give her the satisfaction.   
And then he heard the bang and life flashed in front of his eyes as his car was sweeped like a plastic toy on the other side of the road.   
Callum only registered fact that his car was hit from the driver's side before another loud bang sounded through the night and his eyes started to get heavier and so did head, from which was dripping blood... 

Rayla's head was spining and her stomach almost dropped as she rushed to the car that ended up crashed on the tree, with her heart beating crazy. Blood rushed in assasin's veins as she frantically searched for door handle just to open the vehicle to see...   
"Hey, hey, open your eyes! Black, stay with me, don't you dare..." She didn't manage to finish when his eyelids closed and she noticed in panic the blood dripping from his forehead, probably from the shattered pieces of glass and due to airbag. Rayla used all her strenght to pull unconcious prosecutor out, feeling her heart beating crazy as she nervously dialed the right number.   
"Audrick?"  
"Rayla, it's good I hear you, I have actually some news to you..."  
"Call ambulance."  
"Someone hit Black's car, he's unconcious."  
"Wait, what the..." Rayla hang up, knowing that she shouldn't waste more time. She examined Callum's body, noticing that apart from few scratches and probably concussion, he was fine. She never expected such fear overtake her as she frantically hold onto the unconcious man, man she was supposed to protect and yet she had failed.   
Single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched that annoying, emerald eyes being closed and whole body feeling... dead.   
"... I beg you not to die tonight, Callum." Her fingers ran through black hair as she nervously looked for the ambulance she could hear in the distance. She knew that they were running of time and she couldn't do anything more than hold him and wait.   
And pray he would be ok. 

Callum's head felt heavy as he blinked his eyes few times, suprised to see complete darkness around him. At first, the bed he was laying in seemed comfortable but as soon as he realised that in fact that wasn't his bedroom, his heart dropped.   
He flinched, ready to raise from his seat when he suddenly felt his hand stopped by someone's strong grip.   
"... Lay down, you will get dizzy." He wanted to protest, to push her away or at least yell, but then her fingers slipped and woman pressed wet cloth against his forehead, making Callum lost for words as he watched her in weak light of night lamp gently touch his skin with cold material. Finally, when she was about to pull away, Callum caught her wrist, making woman finally look at him.   
"... Thank you."   
"... You have nothing to thank me." The vulnerability in her voice for the first time remained him of the person he had known years before when she sighed heavily as she took a seat next to his bed. Her hair was now out of the wig, in complete mess and eyes all puffy whereas skin grey, almost like she hadn't slept in days. Unconciously, Callum caught himself wondering if she had stayed with him the whole time and if...   
If they really hated each other so much or maybe it was just the game of lies.   
"... It's my fault you got hurt in the first place." Rayla took sharp breath as she looked at her hands, clearly uncomfortable and it made Callum think again how little he knew about her. He didn't have idea who exactly she was, why she was working for his father and why she cared so much about him, but he could still tell she really felt sorry.   
And that she was under bigger pressure than he had thought before.   
"... I'm really sorry, Callum." Hearing her say his name made Callum suddenly blush, because her voice sounded so soft and he knew he was going insane, because he hated her, so so much and yet...   
Remembered the old them.   
And wanted to go back to what they had.   
"... Stop it or I will actually start feeling sorry for you." Rayla crackled amuzed smile but it didn't reach liliac eyes as she sighed heavily, unconciously reaching for Callum's hand to gently brush her thumb against his.  
Just like she used to when they were younger.   
"... I promise it won't happen again."  
"I don't really trust your promises anymore." Oh, how he wanted to pull his hand away, stand up and leave the room, but... he couldn't. His thumb brushed hers as Callum watched Rayla's expression change from nervous to... hopeful.   
That maybe nothing was lost between them.   
Oh, how foolish of them.   
"... This time I really won't break it."  
"I have no guarantee of that." Rayla rolled her eyes with amusement as her finger brushed again his, making Callum's heart fluster, because...   
He missed it.   
And he knew too well he wouldn't give up on it.   
"... Just stay with me, Rayla."   
"Don't leave like the last time."   
"... If that's what you want."  
"... Yes."   
"... I want you to be stuck with me 24/7." Rayla chuckled softly and Callum caught himself thinking how it still sounded adorable, even after all these years. Woman reached for new cloth and wetted it before pressing to his forehead without letting his hand go.   
"You are hallucinating, it's our both worst nightmare."   
"Not really, when you don't act all tough, you actually remind me of the girl I used to be friends once."   
"And when you don't yell at me, you might be slightly likeable." Callum couldn't stop himself from smiling when he noticed small smirk dancing on Rayla's lips as she leaned closer to gently cool off his burning cheeks.   
"My head hurts."  
"I can't do anything about it, Black."  
"You're my secretary, you should." He knew he sounded like a little kid, but that headache was so tiring and he wanted to talk with her for a second more, just to find out what had happened through all these years and if even after all these fights, they could still...   
Work on it.   
On them.   
"... Try to go to sleep. In the morning doctor will examine you again." Rayla pulled away the cloth as she fixed the sheets allowing Callum to gently hold her hand all the time. He knew that the next day neither of them would be willing to go back to this because of their hurt pride but yet it felt good, because he knew there was chance to fix it.   
"... Will you stay?" Callum hated how vulnerable he sounded, because he learnt the hard way he should never let his guard down. Soft smile crossed Rayla's face and Callum felt his heart skip a beat again, as she leaned closer to brush off some hair of his forehead.   
"... Do you want me to?"  
"... You like when I beg you? Should I kneel or..." Her laugh interupted him as she gently pressed finger against his lips to silence the talk.   
"... Just go to sleep, please."  
"... I will stay with you."  
"... I have really light sleep so I will hear if you move." Callum hated how weak his mind and heart were when it came to her as his hand clenched on hers and he brought it closer to chest just to feel that she in fact was there.   
And she wouldn't leave him like the last time, leaving heartbroken and lonely.   
"... Just go to sleep, Callum."  
"... I like when you actually remember my name." Smile danced on Callum's lips as he felt he was drifting away, already with eyelids closed when he felt Rayla's fingers gently brushing his cheek.   
"... I would never forget you, Callum."  
"... Never."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In next chapter we will get clear explanation to what had happened between Viren's family and Claudia and Callum plus some clues to what might have happened to missing people plus some more rayllum stuff...

"... Did you find them?"  
"... Not yet, Miss, but we're close..."  
"I don't give a fuck about your close!" Sharp sigh left woman's lungs as she clenched her fists against mahogany table, trying not to burst into anger. It had been almost two weeks after Black's accident and still some of her colleagues couldn't find any track of attackers, despite cooperating on the side with FBI. Rayla feared that in such pace they wouldn't lose the track and end up failing and she couldn't allow that.   
She had to succeed.  
"Get to work, I want to see raports on my mail at midnight." Team nodded, unwillingly moving back to work as another sigh left assasin's mouth when she watched them walk away to the field or offices.   
Where she really belonged.  
A notification popped on her phone and to Rayla's great displeasure it meant it was end of her break. Despite that night at the hospital, nothing had really changed between her and Black who after getting better seemed even more sarcastic and controlling, especially toward her and Rayla couldn't do anything about it.   
Even if she wanted to.   
She quickly put on the right wig and grabbed her motor keys just in time to face Audrick, whose hair was all in mess and dark circles under eyes were clearly visible despite man wearing glasses.   
"What are you doing here, I thought you were at field..."  
"I need to talk with you about Black." Serious expression on tanned skin meant nothing good for Rayla who with loud sigh inivited man to follow her to the parking lot. 

"... So you think this woman... she can know something?" Audrick nodded in agreement, when he showed her another photo of dark hair lanky lawyer she had seen few times at the court, always trying to talk with Black. Before she didn't really bother looking into her as she was pretty busy with things she already knew, but now with facts that Audrick had gathered, her figure suddenly caught her attention as Rayla stared at the pictures, trying to understand meaning behind them.   
"... You should try to befriend her. To find out things." Rayla nodded in agreement, understanding point her friend was making but then...  
"It won't happen."  
"Why?" Assasin sent Audrick meaningful look as she started the car and headed toward Freud's offices. She still had a lot to do and Black had already called her few times so she couldn't waste more time, but still it was concerning to know that few nights before Azymondias had disappeared, that woman had been around their mansion.   
But what could possibly just random lawyer be doing in such well-watched and private neighbourhood?  
Something wasn't adding up and assasin had to find out before it would be too late.   
Especially since they stopped getting letters.  
And Runaan was still missing.   
That painful memory made Rayla twist her lips in pain and it didn't skip Audrick's attention, but he didn't dare to ask her about details when they finally pulled in front of the building.   
"I will try to find out as much as I can, but I can't promise to succeed." Rayla was gathering her stuff as Audrick still watched the photos on his phone, so confusing and yet terrifying because of lack of facts behind them.  
"Maybe try asking Dominique for help." Rayla, who was one foot out of the car, shot brunette meaningful look before short sigh left her mouth. That thought, of actually cooperating with Christian, was annoying and disturbing but she was slowly realising she couldn't do it alone.   
And after all Dominique's brother went missing too.   
Maybe it wasn't only her family issue anymore.  
Rayla looked at Audrick, who sent her encouraging smile and assasin couldn't help but smile back, because after all these years and memorable betrayal, he was still her best friend. He was there when she had been recruited and then all along her training. Even when she had decided to leave secret intelligence, he had still supported her.   
And then they had fought together many times for better future for everyone.   
"... Why do you keep smiling, it's actually terryfing..." Short laugh left Rayla's mouth as she leaned closer to gently wrap her shoulders around suprised Audrick.   
Because she realised she hadn't done it too often with Runaan.   
And now he was gone.   
And she couldn't imagine losing another person.   
"Thank you for having my back." As Rayla pulled away, she couldn't miss stares she was given by people who happened to rush outside offices to court but she decided to ignore it for now. Soft smile, so rare and almost impossible to happen, appeared on man's lips as he waved at her when Rayla rushed inside. As always, frankly looking for her ID, it had missed assasin's attention that someone was standing in front of her and only the last second she raised her eyes to see...  
"You're late." His voice was colder than ice at Pole when he dropped pile of documents to her arms, making Rayla frown in displeasure. Sure, she hadn't been on time but if he knew that all that time she had been trying to find his brother, then maybe...  
But she couldn't tell him.  
She couldn't give him hope when she wasn't sure if she would succeed.  
It would break his heart.   
And even after all these years, Rayla cared too much for Callum.   
The one who now walked away, with his head up.

"Why are you so mad? Didn't trial go well?" Callum nodded slowly in agreement as he put some ramen into his mouth, being carefully watched by his friends. He knew that Soren and Gren wanted only best for him but truth was nowadays even Callum himself couldn't tell what it was and that annoyed him more than he wanted to admit because it was all her fault.  
That damn woman.  
Who started to look more and more alike her.  
His old best friend.  
His first love.  
On that thought, Callum's hands clenched harder on chopsticks,which again didn't slip Soren and Gren's attention as they shared that look that meant trouble for prosecutor.  
"Spill it out. Now." Soren's voice didn't leave space for discussion but Callum still opened his mouth to argue when...  
"... Hi Callum." Prosecutor budged, suprised to find familiar face by his side as Claudia gave him shy smile. Her company seemed to be dining at the same place because their loud talks were heard even from such distance. Short sigh left Callum's mouth as he watched with corner of his eye Soren and Gren's reaction to woman's arrival. Claudia's relation with her brother was on the line and Callum wasn't suprised when Soren raised to stand up just to be stopped by Gren's comforting hand. It still seemed unreal to Callum that after so many years of being together, spending almost single minute fooling around, their paths parted in such harsh way.   
But there was no going back.   
And both of them should be aware of that.  
That's why Callum focused his attention back to the ramen which suddenly didn't taste so good. He knew that everyone at the table was watching him but didn't even budged, when Claudia after short minute of silence took seat in front of him. With the corner of his eye, prosecutor noticed Soren was about to say something but again was stopped by his husband who just sent woman meaningful look, which she ignored, focusing her attention on Callum.  
"Can we talk, Callum?"  
"What for?" Prosecutor took a sip of his drink, but still couldn't stand looking at her, because it hurt.   
Even after all these years.  
It still hurt to know he was just a toy in her hands.   
Claudia shifted on her seat as she sighed heavily, still ignoring her brother and Gren sitting near her.   
"I... want to clear things between us."  
"... I don't see point in it, tho." He could clearly see how hurt she was by his words but before she managed to say anything...  
"Oh, I did not expect to see you here." That voice.   
Of course, she had to show up from nowhere.   
"Miss Ha, why are you here? I think I heard you telling Mr. Freud you are taking some days off." Soren frowned his brows in confusion when woman slightly waved her hand, finallt noticing Callum and Claudia. Some strange expression crossed beautiful face but before Callum couldn't analyse it, she went back to being friendly with Soren and Gren, clearly ignoring him and Ravena, who kept staring at Callum.   
"I just had to check some things downtown and I have meeting here so I decided to say hi." That sweet voice... Callum started to hear it in his dreams and even though normally it annoyed him to the core, it also reminded him how much she hadn't changed.   
And that she was still that Rayla he had known for years.  
The one who broke his heart.   
"Well, is it a date?" Soren winked meaningfully when short laugh left woman's mouth but it still didn't fool Callum as he could notice small blush appearing on her cheeks.   
Just like she was embarrassed.  
Which never happened.   
"No, it's business partner I need to discuss some stuff." Soren and Gren didn't seem convinced, especially when they stared at Rayla's outfit, which happened to be less office formal and instead casual chic.   
"Well, that's a shame. We saw you with that man in the morning and it seemed like you really like each other." Callum almost choked on his water as the same memory flashed in front of his eyes. Rayla's cheeks got more red as she quickly shook her head.   
"No, it's not like that, we just work together on some project..." The glance Soren and Gren shared meant more than thousand of words when they politely nodded in agreement, still clearly not believing woman.  
And neither did Callum.  
"It always starts like this, tho. For example, me and Gren..."  
"Excuse me, but I will have to interrupt this sweet conversation because we have a lot to talk about with Miss Ha and very little time." If before Callum wasn't pissed off, now blood started to boil in his veins as he watched Dominique Christian leaned closer to Rayla to press gently lips against her cheek. Woman didn't even flinch, but her expression changed to steel as she said her goodbyes before departing with the lawyer to VIP room.   
And leaving Callum with thousand of thoughts running through his head. 

"... Next time I will lock the door from the inside if you decide to come here so late."  
"Nice to see you too." Rayla sighed heavily, not being able to hold that conversation with pissed off Black as she passed him without a word. Her head was pulsing and she could barely stand on her legs because of exhaustion but there was nothing she could do. For last few weeks she hadn't really slept and now the stress was even bigger, especially after the talk with Dominique.  
Lawyer had decided to team up with her just because another member of his gang went missing and they hadn't found even smallest track that could indicate who had kidnapped him or where he was held. To their both misfortune, some of officials in LA FBI had changed and now it was harder to gather offical information or find right people to do the job as most of them were at the East. Rayla started to lose her hope especially when noticing that Dominique just like her had no idea who it could be.   
And that could mean dead end for both of them.   
And failure.  
But Rayla never failed.  
"Care to explain me what business you have with Dominique Christian?" Rayla's fingers clenched on her soda can as she tried not to scream in frustration because if he only knew then maybe...  
"You shouldn't bother yourself with it, it's personal."  
"Well, right now you live with me, my father pays you to protect me and yet most of the time you aren't near around, not to mention you don't do your job properly and make it harder for me to finish it on time!" He seemed like he wanted to tell her that for a long time when loud sigh left his mouth as he turned on his heel and Rayla had to stop herself from either hitting man at dark head with the can or run to kiss him.  
Neither would end up good, that's for sure.  
"You are a fool if you think I would ever leave you alone." Suprised expression crossed Callum's face but Rayla didn't say anything more when she headed to the shower, with one thought spiraling in her head.  
That even mad, he was still pretty handsome. 

As the water ran down her spine, Rayla left the breath she kept holding when she took a look in cabin's glass, suprised to see herself so... weak.   
Because she was never weak.  
But now without Runaan, with princes still missing, far away from her family and so close to man she loved once, she started to go insane and she couldn't even try to control it. So instead, she rushed outside the bathroom, knowing that the faster she finds any trace, the bigger chances she has of finding princes and her father safe.  
And that's what only mattered.  
What she didn't expect tho was to see him in front of her, with that familiar slightly suprised expression on his face, which appeared whenever he was caught off guard. Rayla had to stop herself from staring at that lanky posture of his, which was now all clear, as prince walked around with naked torso, showing muscles she didn't expect him to have.   
"... I asked you to stay away from Dominique." Rayla couldn't help but roll her eyes, because of course it would be too good to be true. Only thing he cared about was that damn work and his hate toward everyone. It started to get more and more frustrating because he wasn't like that before.   
She was true evil in this duo.  
"... And I think I told you many times that it's not your business so now if you excuse me..." His hand on her wrist stopped Rayla in place when she shot him suprised look, trying not to flinch when his thumb accidentally brushed hers.  
Because it felt so good.  
Just like she secretly imagined it once or twice while laying on the other side of the wall.   
"... I just know Dominique too well and..." Short sigh left Callum's mouth and it didn't skip Rayla's notice that his cheeks got slightly red, but she tried blaming it on hot night and lack of AC in the room.   
"... I don't want you to get hurt." Rayla's eyes grew bigger as his hand slipped from hers and man rushed to his room, without taking a look back to see that small smile on her lips.  
Because after all, she knew for sure that it was still her Callum.  
The man she cared so much it hurt.   
Her first love.


	9. Chapter 9

He thought things would get better between them after that talk and the look they had shared.  
Oh how foolish of him.   
Callum couldn't help but clench his teeth in anger as he watched her leave the office again, in famous fast pace that made her dair hair flow in the air. Prosecutor caught himself wondering why woman kept wearing the wig and contacts instead of showing her true nature, but then again he reminded himself he shouldn't care.  
Because she clearly didn't, still going to see Dominique Christian.   
Loud sigh left Callum's mouth as he took another look at the wall clock, deciding to leave the office earlier as there wasn't much to do. He quickly packed his stuff and rushed to the parking lot, with numerous thoughts running through his mind.   
Especially about his family.   
After Ezran had gone missing three years ago nothing was the same. Before, Callum and Harrow's relation was already on rough path ever since unsolved case of his mother's death and young man's resentment toward father's business advisor, Viren. But when Ezran had been announced as a ghost person, everything literally had collapsed, ending with Callum's moving out and not talking with King for almost two years.  
And then she came. Callum had no idea what had happened to her after that night when he had seen her for the last time, but she had changed into someone he barely recognised. Moreover, her disappearance had been also followed by her fathers' departure, which Harrow had never explained, despite numerous asks from Callum.   
So he had searched. He had spent hours, weeks, many months trying to find a trace of the girl he used to know.   
And to apologise.  
Because their last meeting was not supposed to end this way.   
But then again, there she was, back and alive, but yet the distance between them was too big for Callum to even try to cross.   
Because what if she would leave again.  
Just like his mother and Ezran.   
Just like she had done before.   
"... Aunt?" The dark figure nodded as Callum rushed to his car, by which side was standing gently smiling Amaya, whose arms wrapped around man protectively. After Sarai had been murdered and Ezran had been kidnapped, Callum had barely seen woman as she had to fulfill her duties as an army general and agent of secret intelligence. Her presence at Freud's company building made him alarmed, however, because arrival of Amaya could mean only few things.   
And neither of them would be positive.  
"You have grown so much, Callum!" Amaya signed and Callum couldn't help but smile when he nodded as they got in the car and despite Callum's primal instinct, headed toward King's mansion.   
The one Callum hadn't visited in two years.   
"I heard you are doing well at work. I'm really proud of you."   
"Thank you, Aunt. Soren also told me you were taking care out there." Amaya nodded, as she took a look outside the window to see numerous cars passing them by on the highway. It was the peak hour so Callum wasn't suprised when few minutes later they got stuck in bad traffic, just on the exit from the city. With nothing much to do, he encouraged Amaya to share with him what she had done and the general willingly explained details of her journeys in Middle East. However, when she got to the part of some ambush that had happened in Sudan, her eyes had darkened and Callum caught woman's face fall as she took a look on something that was hanging from her neck.   
Dog tag.   
But not hers.   
"... What happened next?" Amaya budged, suprised that she got caught in her thoughts when she waved it off and encouraged Callum to drive as the traffic moved a little bit. Man wondered who the tag belonged to but since he had to focus on the road and couldn't sign, decided to leave this topic for another day. 

"Amaya, it's good to see you." It felt weird to see him and yet not being able to move closer. General stepped into the beautiful garden as Harrow wrapped arms around her before letting woman go, with sad smile dancing on his lips, probably because she reminded him too much of Sarai.   
The one whose death he had never solved.   
"I'm glad to see you in good health too, Harrow." Amaya signed, as she looked at Callum, encouraging him with smile to get inside the posssesion and not stand on the driveway.   
But yet Callum couldn't do it.  
It just hurt too much to see him and remember how little he had done to find Ezran.   
Or to discover reason of his mother's death.   
Harrow's eyes also focused on young prosecutor and Callum could see he wanted to say something, but then...   
"Where's Rayla?" King's voice immediately raised, as he looked around not to see a bodyguard by Callum's side. It was obvious that Harrow still feared of losing the last member of his family but it started to feel controlling, to know that someone had to always be with prosecutor.   
"Callum, where is she?" Man shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to say when Harrow frowned his brows in anger as he quickly dialed some number just to...   
"No need to stress, Mr. King." How she had ended up before them here, Callum had no idea but smile dancing on redish lips was obvious as enormous black guard dog danced around woman, pleased with the company. Harrow's loud sigh was enough proof for his son to understand that it wasn't all for the show and he truly was worried about his safety.   
And yet it didn't feel enough.  
Because Callum could protect himself.   
Ezran couldn't.  
"Rayla, I'm sorry, I haven't noticed you... How did you actually enter the property?" Suprised look crossed King's face as he started to analyse the facts when woman waved it off when she showed the tall fence that was surrounding the mansion.   
"I don't usually use door so..." To Callum's great suprise, his father burst into laughter, so hard that few tears rolled down his cheek as he gently patted Rayla's shoulder, whose hair was now out of the wig and liliac eyes observed territory closely.   
"You're just like your fathers, literal copy of Runaan."  
"You mean that Runaan?" Amaya signed as she shot Rayla careful look, as she was estimating if the woman could be the danger. However, the bodyguard didn't even budge under general's glance when her eyes shifted to Callum.   
And then it hit him.   
The previous night.   
Him saying she left him.   
But truth was she probably was watching him all the time, from the distance.   
"Harrow, care to explain what this... kid is doing here?" Amaya seemed to be bothered somehow by Rayla's presence who also knitted her brows, probably understanding what general had signed. Short sign left Harrow's mouth as he invited everyone inside.   
"Let's talk about this over dinner."  
"All of us." The glance he had sent Callum meant that prosecutor couldn't get away from this one so with groan of annoyance, man followed his father and his guests inside. 

"Rayla is now Callum's bodyguard."  
"His what?" Rayla had to stopped herself from rolling eyes when she noticed the shocked expression on general's face. She knew that dinner would end up in enormous family fight and she really didn't want to be dragged into it, but all she could do was eat food, which happened to be very delicious and ignore man sitting by her side, which was almost impossible as his eyes seemed to be glued to her face.   
"Harrow, you are shititng me right now." Amaya's fingers clenched on fork as she sent both her brother in law and Rayla cold stare.   
"This girl... is completely insane, if you really think I will allow her to watch over my nephew..."  
"This is not up to discussion." Harrow interupted sharply as he had a stare contest with general who after short moment, finally gave up, with groan of annoyance leaving her mouth. Rayla could see the point she was coming from but yet it felt unfair because she didn't know everything.   
Just like Callum.   
"I trust Rayla as I trust Runaan and rest of his family."  
"I know she can protect Callum." The look Amaya sent Rayla could kill human if only assasin was one. Unbothered, woman took a sip of wine, enjoying the sour taste on her tongue, so foreign as she hadn't drunk in years.   
"And I know other people who could do that."  
"So call her off."  
"I won't."  
"Then I will stay here as long as it takes you to change your mind." Amaya straightened on her chair as she watched Harrow peacefully cut his piece of meat, unfazed by the threat. Rayla wondered if all the family talks looked like this in that househood but then again it shouldn't be her worry.   
She was only working for them.   
And the past didn't really matter.  
'Just let it go, Amaya and enjoy the dinner, please."  
"I won't because she's a damn war criminal and we both know about that!" General finally snapped as Harrow's cutlery fell on the plate with loud bang.   
'I said enough! of this already!"  
"No, Father, actually I want to hear about it." Rayla couldn't help but roll her eyes, because obviously it was a perfect moment for him to strike at her, maybe for the previous night. Assasin raised from her seat, ready to leave the table but Amaya's stern glance and resigned sigh of Harrow's meant she had to stay there.   
"I want to know who you hired to protect me and why Aunt Amaya has such bad opinion about her." Rayla would lie if she said it didn't hurt to hear his voice dripped in irony and sarcasm as he watched her and King who just sighed again.   
"I think at this point you should know who she is, Callum."  
"But let's do the introduction once again, for everyone."  
"This is Rayla Alasdair, daughter of Runaan and Ethari. They were family friends before..." Harrow didn't need to finish that sentence because everyone remembered the event. Short sigh left Rayla's mouth as she reminded herself all these time she had run down these corridors, with this jerk by her side, who now kept looking at her with ice cold emeral eyes.   
"She now works as my son's bodyguard and..."  
"Paid assasin." Amaya signed, with anger painted on her face as she watched Rayla carefully who didn't even blink, because it was true.   
She wasn't a human, even though she looked like one.   
Shocked expression crossed Callum's face and Rayla couldn't help but wonder what if that day things would have gone other way.   
Maybe they wouldn't end up so far away from each other.   
"... She's what now?!" The glasses clattered on the table from the noise as Harrow ordered son to sit down, which that didn't do, with anger painted on his handsome face.  
"Father, have you gone completely insane?! Now I will have to lock her and hold trial against and..."  
"Callum, calm down." Obviously this didn't ease prosecutor's nerves but steel glance of King managed to make man take his seat, still clearly furious at who, Rayla wasn't sure.   
"You too, Amaya. We can't throw accusations like this without..."  
'Oh, don't worry about it. It's true tho." Rayla took a sip of her wine which tasted even more sour than before she licked her lips as she stood up, done with the talk and dirty looks from Amaya and Callum, who knew nothing and yet judged her.   
Just like everyone else.  
"I am paid assasin just like my fathers who had protected your father from the day one." The bitterness in her voice was obvious as Rayla turned to face Callum, suddenly feeling all bold and fed up with the fact that even after all these years, he still had hated her.   
Just like he had said seven years ago.   
"And I'm proud of it. Because in difference to your aunt, I serve people, not the corrupted government of country which doesn't care about their troops nor dead." Rayla's voice rose but she was too mad to care how childish she sounded, snapping like this when she grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the chair.   
"And now if you excuse me, Harrow, I have missing people to find." And with these words hanging in the air, she rushed outside into the pouring rain, which covered the single tear that had rolled down her cheek. 

"... You shouldn't snap at her like this, Amaya."  
"Me?! I just care about my nephew and his safety!" General threw hands in the air as she groaned with annoyance. Callum tried to process everything that was going on, but truth was he was still shook from woman departure that he stayed silent as his father collapsed on the chair, clearly exhausted by whole situation.   
"But you don't know everything about her. She's a really good person..."  
"I saw her killing people on the front!" Amaya's hands shook as she signed it, making Callum's stomach drop because it just couldn't be truth, of course she was crazy and aggresive but...   
"... But she also saved numerous others." Harrow's glance turned into stern again as he watched both Amaya and Callum carefully, who was lost for words, first time in forever.   
All because of her.   
"And now she is trying to track down Ezran." Callum's heart stopped as he stared cluelessly at his father, because it was just impossible, Harrow had given up the search years ago and it couldn't be truth...  
"What do you mean, track down?" Prosecutor's voice shook slightly when loud sigh left King's mouth as he ran fingers through hair that once brown, now was silver white from the worry and stress.   
"... I never told you this, but..."  
'I haven't given up on finding Ezran."  
"These past three years all I was ever doing was trying to find your brother." Harrow quickly wiped a single tear that rolled down his cheek as his eyes fixed on Callum who suddenly felt out of breath.  
Because everything he believed so strong was a lie.  
His father had never given up.   
And Callum had hurt him so many times by thinking differently.   
"And Runaan and his whole family got involved into the case after... their family member was also taken, shortly after Ezran disappearance."   
"... Now Runaan is also believed to be kidnapped and only person left that can actually help us to find out where is Ezran is... Rayla." Harrow sighed heavily as he watched Callum and Amaya's expressions. It seemed like the reality prosecutor knew as true was nothing more than a lie and he caught himself thinking how many times he had hurt her.   
Even after that doomed day.   
"So please, give her some space and... believe in her. I do and ask you to do the same." Amaya didn't seem to be convinced but said nothing more. Callum's mind was running crazy as he analysed everything he had just heard.   
And that heavy feeling in his chest whenever her face flashed in front of his eyes.  
"... Why didn't she tell me?" Callum knew how weak he sounded, but it all still felt surreal, to know that his brother still might be out there and woman he loved once was the one who was trying to save him all along.   
And Callum had hurt her.   
So, so many times.   
Every situation from last few months flashed in front of emeral eyes as prosecutor clenched his eyelids, trying to not see, just to ignore and move on but he couldn't.   
Because he had broken her trust.   
Again.  
"... I told her not to. I just didn't want to give you hope when there are no traces yet." Another sigh left Harrow's mouth as he raised from his seat, being carefully watched by son and sister in law, who both seemed to be lost for words.   
"... Now if you both excuse me, I need to call her back, because there was something urgent she wanted to discuss with me." And for the rest of the night, Callum hadn't seen neither his father or woman he loved once.   
The same one who was fighting for his brother's life.  
The same one who kept protecting him even when he didn't ask her to.   
The same one whose heart he had broken too many times.


End file.
